Overcoming to Naruto
by Insamniam
Summary: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic, so do not be so bloodthirsty, [insert face of cat scolded] in any case this fanfic is a little (not to say infinitely) cruel to Naruto, so who do you hurt this kind of things with horns, and netorare better not to read it for their own good, (incest Boruto x Hinata)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first fanfic, so do not be so bloodthirsty, [insert face of cat scolded] in any case this fanfic is a little (not to say infinitely) cruel to Naruto, so who do you hurt this kind of things with horns, and netorare better not to read it for their own good, (obviously if incest does not like you do not read it), although this is the introduction, and even everything is gray, it is only the introduction, of course, assuming someone read it, and if it is the case, I hope that Enjoy it, I'll upload a weekly chapter.

Just one more thing first of all, my native language is Spanish so if you know the language I recommend you read the original version which I will upload at the bottom of it, since it will be translated by our friend goolge and corrected with the little English that handling, if you know a better translator you can leave me a comment, If you want to read the original version you can do it, I publish the two simultaneously.

The blond under the steps still sleepy towards the dining room, scratching his abdomen, greeted by the sweet voice of his mother, hello Boruto, sit down to breakfast told Hinata smiling while serving breakfast, hello mom, mmm smells like yakisoba said Boruto sitting and guided by the smell, yes, I think it's your favorite, "Himawari said, choking on one of the buns, Boruto a little more awake and biting one of the buns while his mother still served breakfast noticed the classic absence of his father, Narrowing his mouth and pulling his eyebrows a little towards the Hokage's unoccupied chair, Naruto left early today. I think this week his work is heavier than usual, said Hinata noticing her son's gesture, and a somewhat forced smile, Boruto turned his grimace of anger towards his mother, Hinata without lowering the guard continued with her forced smile, and Boruto briefly sighed relaxing a little, and the fool of papa at least got to sleep ?, I ask again eating and with a slightly depressing tone, son, a little late but I arrive, Hinata replied with the same nervousness in his voice, holding his sweaty hands behind his back, Boruto just made a sound of jmmm and followed eating.

Suddenly Himawari without noticing the situation, nor wanting to interrupt it, broke the dark and silent atmosphere of the room a little bit, Mommy yesterday Sarada told me that I could stay one night in her house, oh really? Hinata asked trying to ignore a bit the attitude of his son, if he told me to stay to practice a new jutsu that he learned from his father, said Himawari while standing on the table even with the last yakisoba in his mouth, well then I suppose I'll cook for two today Hinata said, Boruto gritted his teeth, for three, for three, haha I'm clumsy, said Hinata trying to correct his mistake.

Boruto abruptly stopped swallowing the yakisoba almost missing, something hasty and violent almost throw the chair to go to the bathroom, Hinata wanted to comfort him, but did not dare to say anything to not make things worse, less after the slamming the bathroom.

Himawari took his backpack and told Hinata that he would leave a little early as he had been passing by Hanabi's house, its fine, but you pass by the house in the afternoon before leaving with Sarada, Hinata shouted at the door before of Himawari disappearing from the horizon.

How tired I am, Hinata thought as she picked up Boruto's bed, and sank into her thoughts, God Boruto is so messy, she always leaves her box all over the room, although as I'm going to blame him, Naruto almost never interacts with him, I ask if this is why Tsunade never got married, Hinata gave a long sigh, I wish she took a vacation, that made Boruto very happy, and I've been so lonely since she became a Hokage.

Damn idiot, said Boruto as he slammed the bathroom door, I bet he has not even gotten to sleep in weeks, he thought as he went into the bathtub, piece of garbage, as he may not even come to see mom Once a day, I should fuck him, maybe if I ruin some building, the idiot come to see us a damn thing, yes; if I ruin the school of insurance has to come, decided Boruto while looking for a towel, shit, fuck for the stupid Naruto forget a towel, mom !, MOM!, Boruto scream, without any answer, well I guess I dried in the fourth, he thought as he left the bathroom.

Hinata was still cleaning her son's room, but I do not listen to Boruto, because he was a little in his thoughts, while picking up the dirty clothes from the room, besides Boruto took the bathroom on the first floor, although I must teach Boruto to be more orderly , if I do not, Naruto will never do it, Hinata said as she reached down and took the clothes from under the bed, suddenly Boruto entered the room and Hinata saw his feet while he picked up the clothes, Boruto you are always so messy, you have to change me I'll always be Hinata said while standing, you're listening to me Boru-Hinata was completely static for a moment while I saw Boruto naked in front of her, yes, I know I said the boy did not notice the situation, but a moment later to answer Hinata, MAMA! WHAT DO YOU DO IN MY ROOM!? Boruto shouted at his mother as she quickly covered herself with a towel that she picked up from the floor, Hinata reacted with Boruto's scream, and she covered her eyes quickly, that ... that should be my question. Why are you naked ?, he said with a you nervous, almost stammering, while turning your eyes and covered your eyes, there were no towels in the bathroom, and forget mine !, scream Boruto something angry about the accusation of Hinata, or is it true, forget to put them yesterday, forgive me Boruto , replied the mother somewhat embarrassed, it is fine breast, and you can already look, said Boruto and more calmly, Hinata under his hand and turned his face to Boruto, this had put the towel on his waist, haha good nothing happened, just be more careful from now on, said Hinata calmly and with the sweet voice with which she treated her children, yes, if she is already breast, he answered Boruto shaking his hands from top to bottom, you always say yes, but never you do it Boruto, Hinata answered while sighing, putting a hand in the boy's hair, well at least they are growing quite a lot, said Hinata shaking Boruto's hair and with a slightly stingy voice, and with some red on his cheeks, Boruto took off from his mother, and He told her he would go to the academy, that today they were going on vacation, and that he would go play with Inojin and Shikadai, it's fine but he arrives for lunch, said Hinata as she closed the door of the room.

Hinata walked towards the kitchen somewhat dizzy, holding a little against the walls, it was somewhat difficult to stay calm in front of Boruto, God has grown too much said tired and low tone, while taking the pots to make lunch, well at least I already overcome Hinata thought to her father something, making a wicked smirk, goodbye mom! shouted Boruto suddenly when leaving like a rocket of the house, do not forget to come to lunch! Hinata shouted as he crossed the door.

Boruto on the way found Inojin and Shikadai, they try to pass me again, asked Boruto to the boys, who were focused on their game boys, because I would make an effort with a trickster. Shikadai said something nonchalant, Inojin only nodded, Boruto smiled slyly as he tried to see the screen of the game boys, do not be annoying, Shikadai said with a gesture of annoyance, as he covered the screen of Inojin and kept his own, haha he knew, said Boruto as he put his arms on both, son of a bitch, thought Shikadai in the bottom but without saying anything, although his face got a little red, anyway you want, Inojin asked while keeping his game, well I want you to help me see the "idiot", answered Boruto quite animated, the idiot? Inojin asked intrigued, his father replied Shikadai with you discouraged, haha see that I'm not the only one who believes it said Boruto smiling at Shikadai, do not put us in those things of yours, we always end up fucked up because of you Shikadai said taking off the arm of Boruto over, oh come on guys, if you do not help me I cannot do it, I just want to say something to daddy I swear, answered Boruto as he begged Shikadai hands if not the last time you just wanted to see the faces Hokage not? Shikadai said incredulous and even wanting to continue with his game, I swear this time is different, it is the twenty-five said Boruto still begging Shikadai, do not convince me said Shikadai still indifferent, oh come on if you help me No Inojin? For me its okay, I have nothing to do after the closure, said Inojin putting his hands in his pockets, will you really help him? Shikadai asked somewhat surprised, well there is not much else to do, and I got bored of this game said Inojin while showing the screen, in fact it was the game where Boruto had enough levels in qualification to both, Boruto could not help dropping a small giggle, Shikadai immediately got upset, or sorry Shikadai, let's help me, no, please I need your help especially, he did not answer Shikadai more annoyed than before by Inojin's imprudence, he should kill them both he thought Shikadai, Boruto approached the Shikadai's ear and I whisper that if I helped him he would say how he cheats in the game, well and what do you want him to do? Shikadai said again with the calm tone that characterized him, haha well I just want you to distract your father for a while in the closing, because the idiot sure will not come, your dad will come to replace in representation, I just want you to entertain a while, if of course the easiest mission in the world right? Shikadai asked Boruto with disdain, haha right ?, replied Boruto smiling cynically, do not pass Boruto said Shikadai, and good that you want me to do, I ask Inojin looking at Boruto quite intrigued, you just have to accompany me so that the guards of Pope believe that Shikamaru sent us with an important message for dad, mmmmmm I understand, you would never be believed, said Inojin bringing his hand to the chin, exact and pass the idiot guard in secret is impossible, said Boruto putting his hands behind his good head I think I could try it said Shikadai looking at something serious to Boruto, he smiled and taking them back from the shoulders continued towards the academy.

The plan worked without problems, partly because Shikamaru thought that seeing Boruto after two weeks without coming home was a good thing for the Hokage, when entering the Hokage's office Naruto did not even notice them still glued to his desk, HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Shout Boruto in a small outburst of anger, even the guards turned to see, Naruto finally noticed the teenagers in front of him, Boruto ah, hi son, Naruto said with a smile and his face remarkably tired with dark circles, and one that another wrinkle close to the eyes, god you're killing yourself, you should take a vacation, said Boruto with some disinterest while putting his hands behind his head, haha I cannot do that son, Naruto said with that smile so tired, pru, nothing new, replied Boruto with contempt, well if that's all I have a lot of work Boruto, Naruto said turning his eyes to his desk, wait, I did not come here for that, answered Boruto quite game.

So? Naruto asked looking sideways at his son and Yamanaka boy, well I just want you to go to the Christmas party, said Boruto quite animated, I do not think I can do that Boruto, Naruto replied almost instantly without taking his eyes off the desk, Boruto hit the desk where Naruto read his papers, look at "Hokage" on the twenty-fifth we will celebrate mom's birthday next to Christmas, so you better come like dad !, Naruto looked up to see the angry face of his son, looking at him depressingly , a feeling of sadness came to his mind, well I will try, said looking into the eyes of his son, and with a discouraged sigh, really?, asked Boruto changing his gesture and with an involuntary smile from ear to ear, I promise, now go I have to do a lot if I want to go, Naruto said immediately returning to his papers, but with a feeling of joy, NICEEEEE! Boruto shouted while jumping out of the joy of the Hokage's office.

After saying goodbye to his friends, Boruto went home, it was a little late so he waited for his mother's angry reprimand, but he did not care, as long as Naruto went to the party.

When he got home, he did not see his mother either at the door or in the living room, I hope he did not go out to look for me, the boy worried about not seeing Hinata in the house, slowly climbed to the second floor, almost instinctively, although it also crossed his mind that his mother only slept, in which case it was better to go silent, suddenly a small moan was heard when he reached the second floor, he thought he heard him from his mother's room, he went silently towards the room, really not knowing why, the closer he came the more he heard those soft, delicate moans from his mother, as he reached the door slowly he poked his head to see what was happening.

When he looked out, Boruto could see how his half-naked mother, walking her left hand side by side with her delicate, white and somewhat sweaty skin, pressed her breasts one by one with her little hand, sometimes pressing her nipples with her fingers, her hair strewn across the head of the bed, and her white skin bathed in a slight sweat that was most noticeable as she writhed in pleasure as the fingers of her right hand entered her vagina again and again as deep as they could, from its fleshy, red lips came all the delicate little moans that attracted the boy.

Boruto without taking his eyes off his mother masturbating for an instant, he could feel his penis suffocating more and more in his pants, and without making the slightest noise to prevent his mother from discovering him, he began to rub over his pants while Hinata arrived. At her climax, Hinata moaned louder and louder and writhed more slowly and abruptly in the bed.

Oh god, mmmmm, Boruto has grown so much !, was what Hinata babbled before a somewhat whitish liquid came down his crotch, Boruto could not help coming when he heard these words, he immediately hid his head, while his mother took breath from Again, the silent again and before Hinata regained her senses completely, she went down to the dining room.

Calming himself and trying to forget him for a moment Boruto opened the front door and closed hard, hello! Mom hello! These upstairs scream Boruto deliberately, and calming each and every one of the sensations that were shaking in his head, wanting to come out wildly.

Hinata woke up with the door slam, quickly picked up her clothes lying on the floor and dressed hurriedly while she felt the footsteps of her son down the stairs, when Boruto came down the corridor that led to his room, Hinata quickly left his room closing the door almost slammed behind her, hello Boruto, how did it go in the academy? Hinata babbled almost with her heart in her hand, agitated and nervous, well mama, I was only late for Shikadai who wanted me to I will teach you a silly, said Boruto with a relaxed tone, ah, I told you to come to lunch, Boruto and its five o'clock, said Hinata trying to take control of the situation, and herself, with a scolding tone, but still Nervous, Boruto with a rather relaxed expression, and a suspicious look that intimidated Hinata told him that it was six o'clock in the evening, hahaha it is true I think I slept more than I thought, haha said Hinata more nervous than before by the way in which her son was showing it, mmmm and did you sleep since five o'clock? Boruto inquisitively and approaching Hinata curiously, if haha, I fell asleep in the room, said Hinata every time sweating more, mmmmmm said Boruto while trying to pass his mother to enter the room, Hinata immediately stood in the middle of the door and the and abruptly change the subject, well Boruto told you to come, to lunch, is not it?

Boruto got a little nervous remembering what his mother said to him in the morning, and although he had really arrived half an hour ago, he could not, not rather, he did not want to say it, so he answered; Haha good mama, it was not my fault, Shikadai did not want to let me go until I showed her a game so ... ahhhh, it's okay Boruto just go to lunch, I'm sure you're hungry, answered Hinata with a gesture of annoyance and sighing a little, well not really mom, Temari gave us enough ramen so I'm already ... .. Boruto stopped talking as his mother's face darkened, with his eyes closing more and more, and his smile was expanding from a pretty sad way, haha you're right mama I'm very hungry, if very hungry, I'm dying for lunch, yes, haha answered Boruto as he ran to the dining room without turning to see his mother.

After finishing as full of food as the obviously malicious smile of Hinata ordered him, finally he could go to his room to think about what really had him obsessed, his mother masturbating so attractive, and even more what he said before coming, that gave him enough material for a good night.

Hinata after torturing Boruto a little bit, she received Sakura's call which told her that Himawari was in her house, and that she did not worry, Himawari had not come to lunch either, but she assumed that the poor woman did not hear her about how excited she was , so once Boruto was in bed, he decided to go to sleep that night, after Naruto was not going to arrive almost sure, already in bed, and about to start another session of his own affection; oh I should not do those things thinking Boru that was like Hinata sometimes referred to Boruto affectionately, but it's only in my imagination, so it should not be so bad, thought Hinata while taking off her pajama nightgown, not my son, I cannot think like that, she told herself putting on her clothes again, if this is the right thing, it does not matter if she only imagines it, this is bad, she told herself repressing the desire of her instincts, everything contrary to her blond son .

End of the introduction.

As for Boru as an abbreviation of Boruto:

(I know, I know this never appears and the Japs never use abbreviations affectionate, except for their San and Kuns, but the truth these seem very distant, nothing affection except Okasan, the rest seem very cold, that I will try to use sometimes this diminutive for Boruto as affectionate form of Hinata to call him to see how it is)

Hate me or love me, I love you for reading my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, it is supposed that in this chapter the fun would begin, but some details went to hell, so I hope you do not bore them too much, in the third chapter is where this gets out of control XD, (I hope ... ..)

The comments were quite interesting... it's a joke.

First I try to make the short paragraphs, and to separate the narrative from the dialogues, I hope that in English in this way it is better understood who says that.

the thing is that with the amount of time I've searched the Internet for BoruHina content, as far as fanfics I've only seen nine stories, and it's in the middle that I've found the most, so that that there is a lot of "trash" of netorare type with Boruto does not rick seems false.

said this, is true that I like many cliches of the NTR as the humiliation, the superiority of the prota, etc., but if these were not they would not be NTR so to what extent is cliche and to what extent is part of the genre, but in any case I will try to make the story a bit more imaginative so as not to make a cliche with characters but rather a story with cliches.

And the only criticism with which I cannot accept, of the nine fanfics of which eight can be read here about Boruhina in none, not even in the harshest "A Week Off" Naruto has it smaller than his son, in none, is more I can almost assure you that in all Naruto has it bigger by little, so that humble to Naruto again and again I think a bit a lie.

Chapter Two

Repressed impulses

Boruto, more dead than alive, thanks to the accident with his mother, and to a rather laborious night, he heard his mother's cry calling him to breakfast, under the stairs in the way he could while his mother's greeting and the cold morning They finished waking up.

Hello Boru, Hinata said as every morning, only this time the breakfast was already served, and her sister was not, Boruto could not help paying attention to the long, white and delicate legs of his mother, with that short that hardly covered half thigh, the boy was gawked for a moment with his mother's legs while she was still greeting him.

Boruto?, Boruto are you okay? Hinata repeated a little surprised, Boruto was stunned for a moment and with some slobbering from his mouth, despite this, Hinata could not help thinking how cute her newborn boy was gotten up.

The boy reacted to the few moments, noticing the sweet vos of his mother, and with a strange sensation crossing his body, Boruto answered as fast as he could.

Hi mama, how did you sleep ?, I ask sitting down in front of the bowl of rice that Hinata had served.

Pretty good Boru, said Hinata as he sat on the side of the table next to his son, dawned good, well I guess part of it is because he does not have to go to the academy, thought Hinata remembering the almost cliché routine of his son Turning, he stared furiously at his father's chair that characterized his mornings so much.

Although Hinata also noticed that he was slower than usual so I ask her if she had been too late, which caused an unexpectedly nervous reaction in her son, which caused her quite funny, letting out a smile.

For his part, Boruto barely sat down and put his eyes on the lilac, short-sleeved T-shirt that, from time to time, showed his mother's slim and curvaceous waist, although without a doubt what most obviously called his thought and vision were the big breasts of the voluptuous mother, who every time she looked at them out of the corner of her eye, shook her pants in a suffocating way, until her mother asked her if she had kept awake, to which Boruto did not know what to answer, and that caused He almost choked on the rice, remembering how he unveiled the night before.

I was just playing for a while in the night I managed to articulate Boruto after calming down a bit and swallowing the rice well, besides mama, will Himawari come today? Boruto asked trying to resume his relaxed voice and change the subject.

Hinata suddenly took his hand toward the angelic face of his son, Boruto was startled for a moment, but without moving too much, as her mother stroked her cheek with his thumb, that face reminded him a little face of her husband Young, but with a different trait that Hinata still did not understand.

Mama? Mama? ... Questioned Boruto, quite nervous, but at the same time with little encouragement to stop his mother, does mom then Himawari arrive today? Boruto asked something embarrassed and nervous, while his cheeks blushed, and his shorts shuddered.

No Boru, today we are just the two Hinata said while stroking her cheek and hair Boruto with such a tender look that the boy began to feel very sorry for her thoughts with her mother, which at no time under his erection.

Hinata raised her hand to the boy's hair, Boruto breakfast quickly, then go to swim Hinata said as he stood on the table, and picked up the dishes, Boruto nodded even berating so sick he felt, he was thinking of his mother that form, which completely vanished from his head, at the time Hinata turned around, Boruto could see his round, fleshy and beautiful ass, well marked by the shorsito wearing, it was perfect, each buttock as round as ever saw his life was not too big but he was not small either, he was just the perfect size, so much was his excitement, that his friend could not stand in his shorts.

I'm full, I'm going to bathe, "Boruto said as he jumped out of his chair to run to the bathroom, do not forget your towel like yesterday! Hinata shouted as he entered the bathroom.

Boruto undressed as fast as he could, and in the shelter of the shower he masturbated thinking about his mother's delicious ass, again and again, until fifty minutes later, when he was relaxed and clean, he came out of the shower to realize that There were no towels in the bathroom either, and he did not bring any, suddenly the bathroom door opened, with Hinata behind her holding a towel.

Mama, said Boruto amazed.

I knew it, you forgot the towel again, right? Hinata said looking directly at Boruto and giving a sigh, Boruto's face became like tomato, but more important to see his mother again, his cock suddenly grew again Hinata smiled briefly turning her face and giving the towel to Boruto as he left the bathroom.

Although Hinata had reflected last night on her impulses to see Boruto so beautiful in the morning, touch her smooth face, and straight hair tousled, she simply could not bear the urge to see him naked again, she was so excited to see him like that. again, in addition to happy for the "reaction" of Boruto, that just as if he had just run a marathon leaning against the wall of the kitchen Hinata could not control his breathing, and after half an hour he could control his excitement, which I lead to reproach again and more severely his performance.

At that time Boruto was able to dress and vent again, after a while he went out telling his mother that he would go to see his sister in Sakura's house but the truth is that his aunt Hanabi had asked her to meet with her so that she could it would help to distract her while they set up the party at the Uzumaki house the next day, and so Boruto thought it would cool his head a bit.

The thing was that Hanabi wanted Boruto to go shopping for his mother while they prepared everything, and Boruto wanted rather the opposite, he did not want his mother to notice his little problem, so he decided to go for his sister to help him the next day, Himawari accepted for a good quota of ice cream, and returned home with his brother.

Hinata had already prepared the dinner, and Sakura had warned her that Himawari was back with Boruto, so there was no problem for either of them.

Hello Boruto, Himawari, how did it go? I greet Hinata while the boys enter the Uzumaki house.

Himawari ran into Hinata's arms, very good mom, sleeping with Sarada was very funny, said Himawari with the big, innocent smile he always had.

And you Boru? Did you have a good time? Asked Hinata.

If he sucks the pass well, replied Boruto, trying not to see his mother too direct.

The rest of the night they agreed, going for a walk around the city the next day, while they were having dinner, then they went to sleep, for his part Boruto was the rest of the night somewhat elusive, since he deduced that those impulses were the fault of his perverted head , so he decided not to make too much contact with his mother for a while while he managed to control his head, in the night both the blonde and his mother decided to control themselves better in front.

The next day they left at around eight in the morning, went through the different commercial districts, in the morning they spent more time wandering the parks that Himawari wanted, then in the afternoon after a huge lunch on the grill, quite expensive , they went to the different festivals that were taking place in the area because of Christmas, the lights started to go on and the stalls of homemade and exotic foods would have.

Mama still have space for the festivals right?, Asked Boruto anxiously, and with some slobbering glee from his mouth while he saw a post of Takoyaki, Hinata was somewhat full after such a lunch but not even remotely wanted to surrender to the voracious appetite of his son, haha that lunch was barely a sandwich said with an almost challenging tone, while, Himawari had already gone ahead, and practically left in zeros to buy even a glass of water, the rest of the afternoon went from one post to another chasing Himawari so he would not bankrupt the family.

Damn girl, maybe her stomach has a bottom, thought Boruto coming home and exhausted from chasing his sister, let's go through another festival, and come on, little brother, yes? NO! They answered in unison Boruto and Hinata really terrified of Himawari's appetite.

Mama ... did you have fun? Boruto asked with some shyness.

That question, how cute are you? Hinata said as she lowered her arm on her son's shoulder, of course I had fun, continued Hinata kissing Boruto's cheek, that day was really entertaining for her, forgetting a bit of routine and going out with her The children were liberating, and he also liked that Boruto forgot a little of all that rage towards Naruto from time to time.

Boruto on the other hand was quite happy about his mother's reaction, and although when I kissed his cheek he returned that strange feeling he felt in the morning of the previous day, he was more happy to see Hinata happy, and so he ignored that He was still aroused by contact with his mother.

When arriving at the house, Hinata noticed that there was someone inside, so she entered with a little caution but without alarming her children, Naruto!, is that you?, She asked as she entered the house slowly, and suddenly.

SURPRISE! All the friends of the family who were hiding in the house shouted, Hinata almost hurt Hanabi with surprise, to which everyone laughed a moment later.

Everyone congratulated Hinata, for her birthday, from Sakura to Tsunade to Shizune and Konohamaru while they enjoyed the party sandwiches.

Oh, so my little girls made it, said Hanabi, pinching Boruto's cheeks.

Auntie, I'm not ten years old anymore, "Boruto said with a relaxed but at the same time somewhat angry tone that characterized him.

No matter you're still my sexiest nephew in the world, "Hanabi said, grinning and still pinching her cheeks.

Aunt! Boruto said as he raised his hands to his aunt's breasts.

Hanabi jumped back with a face of false indignation, and burlesque, hehe so you've grown to that point, do not worry my cute nephew I'll bring you back, replied Hanabi taunting the boy.

Boruto continued with his look of annoyance while Hanabi annoyed him as usual, although Boruto a couple of years ago he had discovered the way to at least save his cheeks from his sadistic fingers, touching the breasts of his aunt this retired for a while towards back, the really curious thing is that he had never felt so strange doing this as today, almost that immediately happened that Boruto blushed a little, and even maintaining his attitude, just neglected Hanabi slipped away to where his friends were.

I wonder how it feels to touch the breasts to mama thought while playing for a while with Shikadai, damn this is bad shouted Boruto in you high, ja see that you cannot win me without cheating said Shikadai letting see some pride, ah? Yes, of course I can win you, "said Boruto as he returned to concentrate on his game trying to forget his mother a little.

It was already twelve o'clock at night and everyone came to the room to split the pot to Hinata, Boruto stood next to his mother wishing him happy birthday, the blond had been so busy that he had not even remembered Naruto, until that moment he did not see it, the rage inside him grew again until suddenly the front door opened somewhat abruptly, Naruto had arrived accompanied by remarkably agitated Shikamaru.

Himawari was the first to jump into his arms.

Hi daddy, Himawari said hugging Naruto tightly ..

I had not seen you in time daughter, Naruto said stroking his head, hello Boruto and happy birthday Hinata Naruto said walking towards the cake, God kiss his wife and a hug to his son.

Boruto let out a big smile when he saw his father get home, the party continued after some pictures, Hinata was also very happy about the arrival of Naruto, partly because Boruto was much more cheerful from that point, and in part because I had not seen him in two weeks, the rest of the night dancing and joy dominated the Uzumaki house.

The next morning Boruto felt a touch on his shoulder and Hinata's voice lifted him up

Boruto, get up off the couch, let's go awake, "Hinata said with a hint of eagerness.

Mom? What's wrong? What time is it? Replied Boruto somewhat bewildered and still with sleep.

Let's get up, Boruto, I'm picking up this disaster, hurry up and help me a little bit, said Hinata with a voice that sounded a bit annoying.

Boruto got up from the couch where he had fallen asleep, the room was full of garbage, and really there was a lot of spreading everywhere, Himawari was already up and still sleepy, Boruto greeted her as soon as he saw her.

Hello Himawari, are you already awake?

Ahhhhhh, if Mommy I get up to help her, I do not know how she can get up so early after the afternoon that we stayed yesterday, the girl said between yawns.

Boruto stopped completely and asked his mother what he wanted him to do, yawning and quite sleepy.

Ahhhhhh, Mama ... What do I do then?

Hinata was sweeping, quite aggressive, she had a certain air of annoyance around her, and immersed in her thoughts I did not pay attention to her son, which made Boruto insist in a worried way.

Mom…. Are you okay mom ?, Mom ... MOM!

WHAT!? Hinata responded aggressively, and leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence.

Boruto felt a combination of shame and sadness, seeing his mother so angry, as he assumed that the party was the cause of his mother's anger, since usually Christmas was celebrated at Hiashi's house, and the idea to make it at home as a surprise was Boruto and Hanabi, so crestfallen and with watery eyes,

I'm sorry mom I did not want to bother you with the party, please forgive me

What?! No Boru, you did not bother me, replied Hinata turning around

Hinata to see Boruto down and with a voice almost tearful felt terrible to treat him so, so I take his chin and raise his head, which only made her feel worse to see his eyes watery.

Oh sorry son, you have not done anything wrong, just today ... let's say I woke up stressed ... But it was your fault at all, not heart, the party was amazing,

Hinata took Boruto with both arms while shaking her hair, with her right hand and with her left back, besides that she did not know that the idea had been Boruto's.

Boru, and besides, you never said that the idea was yours, what a wonderful son I have, said Hinata with the sweet you that characterized her,

Hehe ... Yes…. my aunt and I thought about this, said Boruto a little overwhelmed by the sudden change of his mother,

But even more so because her face was almost in the middle of the soft and huge breasts of her mother, for a moment she could rub her face against that pair of delicious, soft tits, flooded with a completely new, and exciting aroma that had never existed before. noticed in his mother, a smell that twisted every part of his body taking him to ecstasy for a few seconds, and what undoubtedly his friend's trousers had noticed clearly.

After a few seconds, Boruto realized the problem he was in, his penis was growing more and more, and sure his mother would notice, the blond tried to get away from Hinata, but this held him quite well in his arms.

Hinata noticing the erection of her son, while caressing her hair and felt the thin and marked muscles of her back, could not help but get aroused and lower her hand slowly to the tail of her son, she knew that it was wrong, very bad, but , ... but she swore to herself that it would only be this time.

Boruto tried at least to arch his hip to avoid contact, but his mother's hand coming down to his ass made him arch his hip completely to the other side. Boruto pressed his waist more than ever against Hinata's thigh

How naughty you are Boru, Hinata said smiling mischievously and with a somewhat mocking voice but at the same time sweet and soft, moments before releasing the boy.

Boruto was burning with embarrassment, his face was flushed and the demon in his pants about to explode, as he could told his mother he would bathe

Ma ... mama ... I am going to…. bathe, said Boruto before running like crazy towards the bathroom.

Himawari protested something annoying.

Mama waits, because I have to help you and not, tell my brother to help us too.

Calm daughter, ... if you want to go bathe in the upstairs bathroom, I'll finish fixing here, Hinata said as she kept sweeping her back to Himawari.

Himawari without protesting again was running to the bathroom on the second floor, I was eager to see more festivals and food with Sarada, maybe that's why I do not notice the agitated and nervous voice of Hinata.

Hinata felt her legs so weak that she collapsed as soon as Himawari came up, she could not believe that only that had made her run, and she could not believe that she had done it again, as she could see her beloved son that way, she felt dirty and miserable, after cleaning a little Hinata finished collecting the pigpen that left the party.

Himawari left as soon as he bathed, and Boruto spent a little less than an hour and a half "bathing", meanwhile Hinata had already fixed everything, Boruto went out to meet Shikadai and Inojin.

The blonde could not get out of his head the words of his mother, he really thought he was in trouble when his penis was excited but, what he did not expect is that Hinata not only did not scold him, but told him he was naughty in that way I was really confused.

Thoughtful in the park frequented by the three friends, Inojin saw Boruto immersed in his thoughts.

Hi Boruto, what do you think? Inojin asked putting his face in front of Boruto,

Ahh, Inojin do not do that, said Boruto somewhat surprised.

Haha is so easy to annoy them, said Inojin remembering Shikadai's own reaction, and then what are you doing there is boring?

Ahh, nothing important, where is Shikadai? Boruto answered with a long sigh.

Come on, you seemed pretty focused, Inojin replied, ignoring Boruto's question.

It's nothing. Inojin, let's just go play something, said Boruto with discouragement.

Oh come on, maybe I'll even help you, "said Inojin, quite intrigued by his friend's refusal.

It's just ... It's just that I do not understand mom, said Boruto a little more angry and kicking a stone in the park.

Mmmmm, why do not you understand? Inojin asked, even without any clues.

Well first she seemed angry about yesterday's party and then she says no, then I do something bad, and she just laughs, ahh I do not know ... .., lately she's all weird. Boruto answered taking a handful of stones and walking towards the pond that surrounded the park.

Well maybe she's telling you something, Inojin said suddenly

Ehh? I do not understand, said Boruto missed what his friend said

Well sometimes Mom tells me things without telling me, when I turned eight I remember that I started to see more garbage in my room than usual, I took it out to the living room as I always did, but in the afternoon I was there again, so I I asked Papa, and he told me that sometimes women did not tell you what they wanted to tell you, but they told you differently, so I understood that mama wanted me to take the garbage to the street, said Inojin with some pride in the face

Really Aunt Ino filled your garbage room for weeks instead of asking you to take her out on the street? Boruto asked bewildered.

Haha yes, dad also said that sometimes moms are too complicated, that sometimes he wonders if he should marry Kiba or Choji ...

After saying this and looking at each other, both Boruto and Inojin laughed at the idea.

Haha your dad does have humor, said Boruto with the smile that Inojin took,

Haha I hope so, answered Inojin with some uncertainty in your voice,

But maybe you're right, maybe mom wants to say something without telling me, I do not know, said Boruto without sadness in his voice.

Well, I do not know if your mom is similar to mine, but maybe if you pay more attention, understand what she wants, or maybe she just goes through those days of the month, said Inojin, throwing one of the stones that Boruto picked up in the lake.

Oh? What days of the month? Boruto asked again, confused,

There is a lot of god you have to learn, "Inojin replied, stinging and burlesque.

Cabron, stop making fun of me, "said Boruto as they both struggled playing with each other.

Boruto returned home at night, quite tired of playing with his friend, but much more cheerful and clear than when he left home, just wanting a hot bath to eat and sleep, Hinata received him with a little scolding,

Boruto, look at the time Hinata said when she saw her son open the green gate,

I'm sorry mom, I missed the time with Inojin, replied Boruto smiling sadly,

If clear always you pass the time, said Hinata still upset and serving a large dish of ramen to Himawari.

Sorry mama, I promise not to arrive so late the rest of the summer, answered Boruto making an apologetic gesture with his hands,

Okay, Boru, clean up and come and eat, said Hinata pointing to the ramen served on the table,

Hello little sister, how did it go with Sarada? Boruto asked while washing his hands,

Himawari had already begun to eat so it took a while to respond, in which Boruto sat at the table with them

Well Boru, Aunt Sakura invited me a lot of things, so it was really fun, I reply Himawari

Yes, Sakura called me worried about Himawari's stomach, but I told her that I had better stomach than Naruto, not to worry about anything, hahaha did not seem very happy after hearing that, Hinata said letting out a small smirk.

And dad? asked Boruto in the hope that he had come to eat,

Hinata sighed and twisted her face in a grimace of dismay, as she bit a piece of the ramen's pork,

Well ... he left yesterday at about five o'clock, said he had a huge problem to solve, although he cannot even handle it. Hinata said twisting her mouth, and raising her eyebrows somewhat annoyed.

Boruto sighed knowing that nothing had really changed, and after eating he told his mother that he would bathe before going to sleep, although Boruto before that happened to his room and stayed a while playing on the pc, at that ten o'clock at night Boruto went to bathe, Hinata had gone to bed a moment ago, after taking a bath and when she entered her room, she could hear the soft moans of her mother.

Ohh, ahh, God Boruto, ahhh,

The boy blushed and with some joy I endure the desire to see his mother masturbating went to bed.

A couple of final notes.

Well, the truth is that I have to lengthen the chapter too long, but I have tried to reduce it twice and I always end up lengthening them so that's how it works out.

They thought that Naruto was going to fail, well I think the more kindness more fun.

As for the somewhat close interaction of Boruto and Inojin, no, there will not be yaoi, they are just characters that I like interacting as good friends.

And again I love you all for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I regret the delay, I had to upload this a week ago, but the narration did not convince me, now it is a little better, and well here the fun begins, I hope you like it.

A soft hand was walking on his face and hair stirring, stroking his cheek, slowly and tenderly, little by little the soft touch passed to his nose, and especially for his lips, the little finger of that hand, passed several times through his lips side by side, the soft hand did not stop, little by little it went down more, touching every part of his neck, touching his pectorals, and his abdomen, his eyes opened slowly, he no longer felt the hand, lowering in his body, but his nose began to be flooded with a soft aroma that was familiar to him, when his eyes adjusted to the light, Boruto saw his mother sitting in front of him, the sunlight almost shining his angelic face, which inspired a deep tranquility in the boy.

Good morning sleepy, said Hinata patting her cheek gently.

Hi mom, ahh what time is it? Boruto asked as he sat on the bed, and stretched out his arms.

Hinata stood up from the bed picking up her son's laundry, and feeling somewhat annoyed to see that she never picked up her mess no matter what she said.

Ahh Boruto you told me that you would be more orderly, look at this pigsty, dirty clothes everywhere, you have to change Boru, this will bring you problems in the future,

Sure, what you say, said Boruto.

The boy could barely pay attention to the words of Hinata, while the dribble was dripping, watching the little white tiny that pressed so well on his mother's delicious ass.

So early and is already prompting me, thought the boy, eager to grab Hinata's ass from behind, to take off his shorts, to tear the yellow diver he was wearing, and to fuck her like an animal.

Boruto stood up from the bed with a long sigh, and left the room to the kitchen for breakfast.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, and Himawari? Boruto asked as he left the room.

Your sister is an unstoppable monster said Hinata tiredly, ahhhhh, she left early to meet some friends in the park, Hinata continued after a long sigh.

The breakfast was already on the table, Boruto did not take long to eat and then he went in to bathe and to vent his "friend".

While this was going on, Hinata had Boruto's clothes to wash, and when she was throwing them in the washing machine, she noticed one of Boruto's boxers, especially fragrant, the woman took it before she walked to the water almost by reflex, Hinata stopped her routine. Washing, to take the boxer of his son to the face while his left hand was touching.

Hinata leaned against a wall as she writhed in excitement, the strong but sweet scent that emanated from her son's boxers had finally warmed her up, after that in the morning when she entered the boy's room, and she was so excited see the chaotic way in which her son slept, scattered all over the bed, with long hair on his face and bed, still retaining that youthful, attractive and relaxed appearance that both shook her, and could not help but touch and fondling Boruto's body.

While Hinata remembered this morning's cute and chaotic Boruto, she heard a characteristic sound coming from the bathroom, as in Boruto's room, the boy had interrupted her at the best moment, Hinata heard the first floor shower work , which stopped her suddenly, creating a bad idea in her head.

It would only be this time, it's not so bad ..., no, but what am I thinking? It's my son, this is very bad, thought Hinata hesitantly, and quite excited, walking to the bathroom, but on the other hand is my son, and seeing a child naked is normal for a mother, if it is true it is normal, there is no Nothing bad about that, Hinata told herself trying to convince herself.

Boruto for his part had already masturbated at ease, today he felt especially relaxed, he did not really have to do anything, so he would spend the day in a video game he thought.

Suddenly, as he came out of the shower, the bathroom door suddenly opened.

It was Hinata who seemed to have entered by mistake and without realizing that Boruto was there.

HAAAH! Boruto, I did not know you're here, "Hinata said, turning her face to the side but looking sideways at her naked son, and especially at his big cock that got excited as soon as she entered.

MOM! Did not you hear the shower?! Boruto asked with annoyance,

Per ... forgive Boru, do not listen, haha sure was lost in something, answered Hinata more focused on what he saw than what he said.

It does not matter, just get breast, mom?

Hinata did not respond to the screams of Boruto, to which the boy did not have much patience.

MOM! YOU CAN GET OUT ONCE! Boruto shouted looking very angry at his mother who seemed hypnotized.

Oh, yes, sorry Boru, I did not want to... Hinata said even without really listening to her son.

YOU LEAVE A FUCKING BIT ONCE! Shout Boruto, this time reacting to Hinata.

Hinata saw the face of anger and rejection of his son, a look that made her feel dirty, for a moment had forgotten everything, but that angry face caused the remorse to dominate quickly, Hinata feeling like garbage covered her face watery and trying to apologize, he ran out of the bathroom.

Forgive me Boru, I manage to articulate Hinata before running out of the bathroom.

Hinata sat on one of the sofas in the living room, tears streaming from her eyes like a muffin as she remembered Boruto's disapproving face, and the anger he felt about it.

I'm sure I'm watching it, damn it, how can I be so sick, if only I could erase what happened, why? It's your son Hinata for God, how you can be such a horrible mother, what kind of mother thinks like that, and while similar thoughts ran through his mind; Boruto went out to the room, already dry, with a towel on his waist.

Hinata noticed the blonde, still looking angry, and walking firmly towards her.

Bo ... Boru can explain it, I did not want to, I swear it was not my intention, Hinata babbled while the boy walked angrily towards her.

Boruto stood in front of her and with enough force suddenly grabbed her wrists, her waist was in front of Hinata's face, that still indignant of herself, could not help but be aroused, seeing the abdomen somewhat marked, but thin of her son, with some drops of water slowly going down his chocolates, to the narrow edge of that towel, with panic on his face Hinata could not control his mind, even in this situation.

Mom! Look at me, "said Boruto, holding his wrists tightly.

Hinata looked into Boruto's eyes with reddened cheeks, pale face and some tears running down his face, Boruto had a look of anger but there was something different about him, something Hinata noticed but did not know what it was.

Boru, pe ... excuse me, I do not ... Hinata said stammering and being interrupted by the thin red lips of her son.

Taking his mother by surprise, Boruto holding tightly to his grimaces, he interrupted Hinata's stutters by gently but quickly placing his lips on hers, giving one of the many innocent kisses that Hanabi so much stole from him, but there was something different in this, the Ecstasy that ran through his body was proof of that.

Hinata could suddenly feel the lips of her son in his, soft as snow and as hilarious as the smell of those boxers in the morning, little by little it felt like Boruto's tongue, moving slowly between his teeth, looking for a small and delicious opening in his mouth, trying to penetrate his mouth and although these denied entry to the beginning with the passage of seconds, little by little more dominated by the blonde, Hinata's mouth slowly opened his mouth until the boy's tongue she was able to explore at will each of the humane, tender, and silly corners of her mother's mouth, while she still savored some ramen from Boruto's breakfast, their tongues twisted and entwined with each other as Hinata increasingly put up less resistance.

Boruto as soft as he had abruptly kissed his mother, he also separated from her, untangling his tongue from his mother's, in a slow, lascivious and obscene act, to which Hinata shared and looked almost in ecstasy, with a thin line dripping from both mouths, which broke when the boy got up straight.

You're a sadist, "said Boruto, smiling blushing, but defiant and with a hint of anger still on his face.

Hinata managed to recover some breath and awareness by separating her mouth from Boruto's, and even exalted attempt to stop her son.

Boru ... Boruto, what are you doing? This ... You cannot do this, Hinata said trying to take the composure and the scolding tone she used when confronting her son.

Hahaha how bad you are mom, replied the blond letting out a laugh and frowning, tightening more tightly Hinata's wrists.

Of ... what are you talking about? Hinata replied still trying to calm down and somewhat bewildered.

Boruto approached his defiant and annoying face again in front of his mother's, while tightening his mother's mules even more, with clear anger.

Stop pretending breast, I cannot even bathe calmly, I cannot be in this house, without holding your huge tits in my face, or that perfect ass, round delicious and tight, which incites me every time you turn around, said Boruto releasing Hinata's wrists, while suddenly very aggressively grabbing her mother's tits, squeezing them with hands full.

Hinata shuddered at the sudden touch of her son, could feel the violent anger of Boruto squeezing and fondling her breasts, mercilessly, while she could only moan, and try to refuse with her mouth.

HAAH! Boruto, this is not, you cannot HAAAAAAAH

Boruto smiled with a malicious and mocking grimace.

I cannot? Mom, why do not you tell me how you masturbate? Said the blond approaching his face to Hinata's, and breaking his diver by force.

Hinata almost fainted when she heard this, just thinking about the idea of Boruto knew something like that, and it was something that strongly impacts her.

I ... I do not ... How is it…..? Hinata said in shock

How predictable you are mom, you did it on purpose, right? Boruto asked with his face close to his mother's and with a sadistic smile.

Of ... what are you talking about? Hinata asked nervously and confused.

Boruto took the purple and transparent bra from his mother, and with one blow he pulled him downwards, letting go of his mother's huge tits, staring at Hinata under her head towards her mother's huge breasts, to drown in her big and delicious tits of Hinata who was too excited to defend herself against the strong, rough and small hands of her angry son, increasingly daring, and violent.

Mama do not play dumb, you went to see me naked in the bathroom, right? Boruto asked while sucking one of Hinata's nipples.

Hinata denied her son's affirmations, moaning of pleasure, with Boruto sucking her breasts.

HAAAAAAH! No, I do not aria Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah that Hinata never denied.

Boruto looked at Hinata with a crooked grimace, and then nibbled hard on her mother's right nipple, smiling at the hurtful but exciting reaction of her mother.

Hinata shuddered suddenly and let out a great moan after Boruto bit down hard on her right nipple.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Mama stops lying to me, it's impossible you did not hear the shower, "said the blonde, staring at his mother again from her tits and with her teeth on her nipple.

With a desperate expression, and about to run with her son on her tits Hinata tried to stammer between cut by the moans that came out of control of his mouth every time that Boruto stroked her breasts violently, and especially when he bit his nipples without any mercy

Per ... per ... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, forgive me, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, if I ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I wanted ahaaa, naked, ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Her thighs trembled like two wands in the wind, her skin bristling completely, her eyes lost, and her arms limp, Hinata finally came with the sadistic treatment of Boruto to her tits.

Boruto kissed his mother again this time without any resistance, he rubbed his tongue with Hinata's, this time Hinata put his tongue into Boruto's mouth slowly, touching his teeth, walking around every corner of his mouth, and exchanging saliva from passionately while Boruto lowered his hands to the ass that had cost him so many erections.

After a while exchanging saliva Boruto removed his mouth and looked Hinata in the eyes, he moved away from her, and stood in front of Hinata.

Mama, is your birthday true today? Boruto asked smiling and with his pelvis slightly arched towards Hinata.

Hinata took a breath, as she took control of herself and tried to understand what was happening.

Ahhhhhhh, what? I ask Hinata still misplaced

What if today is your birthday mom? Boruto repeated while continuing to put that cynical and defiant smile on Hinata.

Yes, Boru, today is my birthday, but ... but we already celebrated it at Christmas Boru, Hinata answered, while looking at the thin waist of her son, still covered with the towel. The erect tip of Boruto's penis almost brushed his nose; he could smell that bittersweet fragrance that drove his senses deeper and deeper, more and more desirous.

If I suck, I know, but ... I will not give you anything at Christmas, "said Boruto, arching his waist a little more.

Hinata lifted her back from the chair, and pressed her face against the blonde's towel, while she put her hands around Boruto's tail,

So ... said Hinata looking up at her son, is this my gift? I ask smiling in a way that Boruto had never seen in his mother.

Haha mama, do not swallow the gift before uncovering it, Boruto said mockingly.

Hinata was on her son's penis, still covered by the towel, with his face immersed in that monster of almost eight inches, and flooded by the bittersweet scent, he could only crave it more and more, while clutching tightly the buttocks of his son, who had looked so many times and with a guilty desire.

Haha mama that greedy, said Boruto to feel the small but firm hands of his mother clutching his ass.

Hinata opened her mouth and biting the towel pulled her with some force, Boruto held her tightly preventing her from falling silent.

Boruto! Hinata said suddenly and with a scolding voice, still pulling on the towel.

Haha is fine mom, just played, and said the blond letting go the towel with an innocent look.

Hinata almost one puff put the tip of his son's cock as soon as he stopped the towel, he had never seen a penis of that size in his life, although he could only compare it with Naruto, which was barely half his son's, with almost bestial cravings, began to rub the glans of Boruto with the tips of his teeth gently, again and again Hinata brushed the tip of his son's cock while he moaned and writhed with pleasure.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh, mama, this is haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, god, how good you are, haaaaaaaaaaaah.

Boruto could barely think when he saw his mother kneeling in front of him, like a hungry beast eating his cock, the sensation of his mother's teeth rubbing his glans over and over again; they did not leave him much more options, than running in all the face of Hinata

Mama, sorry I could not get you in time, said Boruto nervously,

Hinata ran her hands slowly down her face licking them, completely, and scrubbing Boruto's semen for the rest of her face,

Do not worry Boru, just put it in my mouth next, said Hinata with a soft and tender tone.

Just to see Hinata licking her cum, the blonde's cock rose quickly.

Haha I'm sorry mom, said Boruto putting his hands on the nape of his neck and smiling relatedly, while he tilted his pelvis towards his mother rubbing his big cock in his face.

Hinata without saying a word swallowed a little more than half of the cock of Boruto, while looking up, swallowed again and again the cock of his son, as far as his mouth allowed.

Boruto could not contain himself more before the onslaught of his mother, took the head of Hinata and completely forced his penis inside poor Hinata, who could barely breathe; Boruto held Hinata's head strong against her pelvis, even with this almost suffocated.

Hinata drowned, with eyes out of their orbits, and completely dominated by a pleasure she had never felt, she felt the monumental run of her son that filled his mouth and full of semen his face and clothes again.

Boruto did not let go of his mother's head until he had run around choking Hinata, and filling his face and clothes with semen,

Mama, you look so cute like that, said Boruto with his cock excited again, and looking forward to Hinata like a dog opening a poor bird, Hinata looked back at him something angry, annoyed by the mockery.

In which this happened Himawari rang the bell, which immediately ruined the atmosphere, Boruto ran immediately to his room and Hinata tried to clean the semen's face and clothes.

The door was open, which Himawari noticed quickly, Hinata still covered in semen saw her youngest daughter in front of her.

Ho ... hi Himawari, how did it go? Hinata asked trying to disguise tranquility.

Mal, the girl replied with a gesture of irritation, no one went to the park, liars, and lying friends murmured the girl something frustrated.

Haha good Himawari, sometimes people fail their promises is normal, replied Hinata trying to take the flow while cleaning his face.

And what do you have on your face, mama? It smells funny said the girl sniffing intrigued.

Hinata got a little nervous, her legs began to shake, and the sweat was already something notorious, but still answered quickly.

Hahaha is not anything strange, your brother filled me with sour milk when he fell with a bottle in his hand, answered Hinata trying to stamp her characteristic smile.

Mmmmmm ok mom, later I'll go see Sarada I think, answered the discouraged girl and walking towards her room, along with Hinata's concern, and giving a momentary peace to the Uzumaki house.

Well some final notes as usual, first of all I had almost everything ready a week ago, but I do not know some details of the narration seemed very empty, and I did not quite convince, today really inspire me so I finished polishing the details that did not convince me (or at least the majority), I do not know if in the end I took everything very fast and narrated a little, I wanted it to be a fast and exciting scene, but it does not convince me yet.

In the end if I included the cliche of the NTR of prota better endowed victim, I think it is very good to the case, and also I have not seen the first fanfic Boruto where Naruto is humiliated in some way so good, it's like doing a cliche different, is it a contradiction or a paradox? XD.

And finally thank you for following the story until this third chapter I adore you for doing it, I regret the delay, the inspiration is not always in the mood, if you like me, it encourages me to write.


	4. Chapter 4

What up, I'm back, I'm sorry for the delay, it just didn't work out the way I wanted it to, (my stuck brain's fault) so to make up for it I made it a little longer this time, just a little bit, so enjoy, if you enjoy it, clear XD.

After Himawari broke into his room, Hinata was able to rest for a moment on the couch, still incredulous about what had happened, in her shorts completely wet, which fortunately her daughter did not notice. Still sensing the bittersweet and delicious aroma of Boruto all over his face, Hinata could not stop thinking about her son's immense cock, the bitter, thick semen of the boy who covered her a while ago, without knowing the reason for the delicious aroma of Boruto's face, she simply let herself be dominated by the meat once more, sinking her fingers as deep as she could, and fondling her own tits, until she remembered Boruto with that cynical smile, arching her waist and rubbing her limb, Hinata managed to feel a small orgasm, which shook her completely, having to contain her moans, she collapsed almost to the ground, for a couple of minutes.

Boruto, like his mother, could not contain his excitement when he arrived at his room, thinking about what he had just done with his mother, the boy came almost untouched as he remembered the rapt, excited and dredged face of his mother as he ran down her throat, the blond guy sat on his back against the door of his room, while sleep dominated him after the best morning of his life.

The boy could hear a soft but high-pitched voice calling him from a distance as he felt his back tapping, and quite cold all over his body.

Boruto! ...Boruto! Boruto! Mom says to come down for dinner, little brother, are you there?

Boruto finally managed to wake up, to see the sky darkened through his window, and to hear his sister knock on the door behind him. Boruto stopped a little dazed, not realizing that Himawari was trying to open the door, a little worried, the blond guy was thrown into bed through the door, barely able to respond as he looked up and looked at his little sister in front of him, completely flushed.

Boru... Boruto, are you all right, little brother? Answer me Himawari said as she pressed the door a little worried.

And while she could suddenly open the door without much effort, she could barely stammer a word as she look her brother, tossed on the edge of the bed half-naked with the towel just covering one of his legs, and his limb completely exposed, the girl suddenly felt suffocated, and her face hot as a stove.

Little brother, you're okay ….. Boru... Was just what Himawari could say when she clashed with that scene.

After a few moments of blocking by both brothers Boruto covered himself with a blanket, and Himawari covered his eyes as she turned around, closing the door behind her, and both equally trying to apologize by almost stuttering.

Hima... Himawari... Sorry, I didn't mean to, Boruto said, even more nervous than he had been in the morning.

No, you don't... It's not your fault, little brother, I didn't know you were... busy, forgive me... Boru forgive me! Himawari shouted before running away with the most tender, blushing face Boruto had ever seen.

Hinata saw her daughter running agitated towards the dining room, with her face completely red, the girl sat down quickly putting her hands on her face, and taking a deep breath, Hinata could not help but question her daughter.

Himawari …... Are you all right? Hinata asked somewhat intrigued, and somewhat concerned, as she had not seen her son since the "incident".

Yes... I'm...ahhhhhhhh fine mom, I'm fine, Himawari replied by taking a deep breath, and shaking his head a little.

Hmmm but what about your brother, is he all right, Hinata asked even more intrigued and nervous without understanding anything.

Himawari's face turned red again, the girl tucked her face in her arms crossed and responded to her mother with a low and shy voice.

Sssssss...yes, mom... Bo... Boruto its fine, the girl said as she covered her face.

Hinata was even more disconcerted with this answer but thought it best not to bother her anymore as she seemed very stressed.

Boruto underneath a couple of minutes later, already dressed and very nervous, his mother was putting the plates on the table, Hinata turned to the blond, and her eyes met for a second, both blushed and Hinata turned her face quickly, but although Boruto felt a bit sorry, to see his mother's tight, round ass, in that beige skirt caught his attention, while Himawari was still holding his head in his arms, when suddenly the scratchy screeching of the silver knob on the front door interrupted the scene, drawing everyone's attention to watch how the door would gradually open, and with Naruto behind it.

A somewhat weary and noticeably tired Naruto entered the house, crestfallen, and stooped, he close the door behind him as he entered as he greeted his family with his back turned.

I am at home, Naruto said with a smile and a look up his sleeve, to see his family's static in a uncomfortably scene, looking him with strangeness and curiosity, a look they would only use when they saw some very rare fairytale bug.

At eight o'clock in the evening, since he became Hokage this had never happened, they had never seen Naruto arrive for dinner for years, which of course explained the reaction of everyone.

All still unresponsive, gawping watching Naruto, as he smiled uncomfortably and completely disconcerted at the situation.

Hahaha. Hinata?... Guys?... Is something wrong?... Naruto asks with shyness.

Hinata reacted to the few moments, coming out of her amazement.

Haha... welcome Naruto, children, say hello to your father... Hinata said looking at her two sons still static.

The children reacted to the moment Hinata spoke to them, though still incredulous.

Hello... the pair of brothers still perplexed answered in unison.

Naruto walked over to the table and sat at one end next to his daughter, seeing Boruto still standing on the stairs, called him to sit down to dinner.

Boruto, come sit at the table, I won't bite, Naruto said with a friendly smile to his still unbelieving son.

Yes... I'm coming," answered Boruto, walking to the table and sitting on the opposite side of his sister.

The two brothers looked each other in the eye and came out of the shock of seeing their father almost instantly as they remembered the scene a few minutes ago, blushing, and turning their eyes quickly, one to the other that drew Naruto's attention.

Is everything all right, children? Naruto asked, a little surprised at his family's behavior.

Yes... everything is fine, Himawari said, looking up at his father so as not to see his brother.

Hinata arrived with some sushi rolls, a bowl of rice and some sauces on a tray, and as she put the food in front of her husband, she felt a small but firm hand on her ass.

Boruto couldn't help but grab his mother's ass when he saw him almost in front of her face, with his panties marked, by that short, tight skirt, after Hinata leaned over to put the different sauces on the tray on the table, his mother serving the food to Naruto leaned slightly over the silhouettes of the panties of that round ass, which Boruto could not help but grasp firmly with his right hand, and with Hinata holding back his reaction, so as not to make Naruto more suspicious.

Hinata tried to restrain herself as much as possible, while the boy began to press his buttocks, without mercy, Hinata managed to contain his reactions, making Naruto not realize it, but when he finished serving, he felt like his son's little hand, sliding under his skirt, like the boy's fingers, scanning his tails frantically, until reaching his anus, which caused an oversight of the woman, who until now had contained almost perfect.

One, HAAAAH, came out of Hinata's mouth as she placed the last sauce on the table.

Naruto saw the situation, completely perplexed and intrigued, he really didn't understand anything since he had arrived, so he bluntly asked, and a little annoyed.

What's going on here? Everybody, you're acting really weird... Your Hinata, are you all right? Naruto said, staring at his wife, or you are mocking me? What the hell is going on?

Hinata panicked for a moment at the sight of her husband's angry expression, thinking that he had perhaps discovered the situation, which she quickly dismissed as she felt Boruto poking deeper and deeper into her anus, somewhat shaky, and almost groaning, Hinata managed to return to her position, leaning one hand on Boruto's blonde head, grabbed her head firmly and violently, but in a way that was not visible to Naruto, and quite angry pressed her son's head, hoping that he would stop masturbating his ass.

Naruto, it's... HAAAH, it's the first time you've spent the night at home since, HAAAH, you're Hokage, it's normal to feel missed, and... HAAAAH, and it's our fault?! Hinata ended up with a voice of indignation and annoyance among the whimpers because of her son's hand.

Boruto, on the contrary of his mother's intention, not only did he not stop groping his ass, but he became more excited with his mother's violent reaction, reaching his hand deeper and more abruptly into poor Hinata's anus, almost immediately provoking an orgasm that made her mother moan uncontrollably.

Hinata struck the table hard as she felt her son's three little fingers embedded in her tail, shaking and gawking, moaning abruptly and voraciously.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Hinata said flatly tapping on the table.

Naruto in shock, saddened his face for a moment, depressed by Hinatas aggressiveness, and the indifference he felt from his son as he entered, thought of the many times he had not been to dinner with his family, being quickly dominated by a rather deep guilt and sadness, twisting his face into a distressed and depressing expression.

I know Hinata, they're right ... What am I thinking ?, I really ..., I'm sorry family, I know I've been a little careless with you, and I've been very absent, forgive me, I never wanted to be a bad father, I just ... Naruto said with a sad and depressing tone.

Hinata, who paid almost no attention to her husband, not until she recovered at least, and looked up to see Naruto's grief-stricken expression, perhaps she overstepped with her words, Hinata thought with a bittersweet sense of relief to watch that Naruto had not understood the situation, which she had not yet explained.

From today I promise you that things will change I promise you that from today I will come a little more often to dinner with you, and that I will be a more attentive father, I really promise you children...Naruto said with watery eyes, holding back his tears.

Boruto, for his part, ran away at the sound of his mother's groaning, all his attention had flown over her, and over her twisted face trying to contain the excitement, Boruto felt a pleasant satisfaction when he saw his mother shiver violently on the table in front of Naruto.

Yeah, whatever you say, Boruto replied with disdain and a mocking grimace.

Hinata was able to react, within seconds of Naruto's speech, who was still depressed, even more so after listening to her son, when she saw her husband completely depressed, Hinata felt as bad as she had never felt in her life, she had never felt so much anger towards herself, and so much pity towards her poor Naruto.

Don't worry Naruto, we understand how hard it is to be a Hokage, you haven't been a bad husband, it's just that we weren't used to seeing you here long ago, but we love you, so don't cry love, Hinata said as she approached her husband and kissed his forehead, with a tender, affectionate voice.

Naruto could not help but shed a couple of tears as he felt his wife's embrace and kiss, while he noticed Himawari clenching his arm tightly even with her hiding her face in his arms.

Boruto, on the other hand, rose suddenly and violently from the table, angry and unwilling to participate in the corny scene, and with an expression of repudiation in his eyes.

Hinata, seeing her son's whimsical reaction, looked at him with a fulminating look and tried to stop him, with no effect.

BORUTO! Come here at once, Hinata said, watching the boy walk without paying any attention.

BORUTO, COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR FATHER, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT! Hinata said, pounding the table in anger.

Even with the cries and glances of his mother, almost in wrath, Boruto did not move at all.

BORUTO! I scream again Hinata something desperate.

FUCK MAMA AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE!, the blond guy shouted as he climbed the stairs, not looking back.

Spoiled little boy, you will see, Hinata said furiously walking up the stairs, suddenly feeling Naruto's hand on her arm.

It is fine, it is not his fault, I am his father and I have spent very little time with him, so leave him for now, I'm sure that when he sees me here more often things will change, Naruto said smiling broadly at his wife.

Hinata calmed down with Naruto's words, and the night went on without a hitch.

After Himawari went to bed, Hinata was finally able to be alone with Naruto, which made her think that they would be intimate today.

And you will sleep over tonight? Hinata asked as she cleared the table, and sensing the answer as she saw her husband pulling out a large amount of papers, on the same table.

Well, almost... I still have a lot of paperwork to fill out, that was the condition Shikamaru set for letting me come to dinner, Naruto said smiling from ear to ear.

Hinata felt that awkward rebound in her stomach again, hearing this after the reproach she made to him a while ago, without counting everything else, so she extended her soft hands to Naruto's face, grabbed his cheeks, kissed him on the forehead, and wished him luck in his work.

End soon love , and get some rest, Hinata said gently as Naruto nodded.

Hinata, after taking a bath, and reflecting on all that had happened this day, went to sleep quite thoughtfully.

Boruto still had a mess on his mind, on the one hand he couldn't help but think about how pleasant his morning was, but on the other he had mixed feelings when he saw Naruto coming to lunch for the first time.

Boruto heard his mother's traditional, soft voice calling him from the kitchen, the blond guy woke up stunned as usual, but quite hungry after everything from the night before, Boruto slowly descended the stairs, his eyes narrowed, guided by the smell of Takoyaki emanating from the room.

Hinata had spent the whole night reprimanding herself again for her actions, the feeling of guilt did not let her sleep too well, to see Naruto sacrificing herself to see her family, while she... She did such perverted things to her own son, that was unforgivable, she felt like the worst mother in the world, and at the same time she didn't know how to stop thinking about her adorable, rebellious and exciting son, Hinata didn't know how to stop touching herself, squeezing and drooling her pillow, thinking about that image of Boruto, treating her like a dog, the guilt was eating away at her as much as the excitement, and so it was for the rest of the night.

After the orgasms, and the stasis, after sleeping for a couple of hours, Hinata told herself that this could never happen again, she was a terrible mother for almost raping her son, and could not think of doing anything even worse, so with a firm but repetitive conviction, Hinata avoided the Boruto's room, thinking that the less contact she had with the less trouble she would have to contain herself.

Or at least that's what he thought until she saw his son just picked up in a simple shirt, scratching his flat, marked abdomen, with a big erection covered only by that black boxer, coming down the stairs completely relaxed, and still yawning.

Hey, mom, ahhhhhh. What's for breakfast? Boruto said in a drowsy, relaxed voice.

Today I made some fish with rice and a couple of sausages, Hinata replied almost hypnotized with the sensual image of her son, which didn't last as long as she remembered the night before.

BORUTO: Nothing of "hello mom" said Hinata, heckling the boy, not yesterday you were a rude and capricious bad boy, yesterday you were a rude and capricious child, the mother continued to take up her determination, last night your father tried to please you, and you didn't even greet him, how is it that you are so selfish?, Hinata ended his scolding with an indignant tone, and a little violent.

Boruto continued walking to the table with yawns and completely ignoring his mother's scolding sat down waiting for breakfast.

Mom I'm hungry, please bring me the breakfast reply Boruto with the same sleepy and relaxed voice.

Hinata gnashed her teeth and raised a sadistic gaze after being ignored by her son, you conceited bastard, I am going to teach a lesson to your handsome, and stupid ass, Hinata thought with a sadistic glance at Boruto.

All right Boru, I'll bring you breakfast," answered Hinata with a soft but forced tone, which Boruto didn't notice, as he was still sleepy,

After about five minutes Hinata returned with the roasted fish and a bowl of rice and with a smile from ear to ear the woman put the plate in front of Boruto.

Fish fried with a little rice, come on eat fast it gets cold Boru said Hinata with a radiant smile.

Boruto felt the delicious aroma of the fish, with great appetite and many cravings the boy took the fish with his hand, and took a big bite, and after a couple of milliseconds, feel the hell unleashed in his mouth.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, the blond guy spitting out the fish and hurriedly swallowing the rice from the bowl, which made him repeat the groan as he ran to the bathroom and opened the faucet completely, putting his face under the sink.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh when she saw her innocent, desperate son looking for some liquid, after having tasted a fish full of a small red pepper, which they started to cultivate outside the village a few years ago.

While Boruto was still trying to save his mouth in the sink Hinata stood in front of him, with a bottle in her hand and a mocking expression.

That is what happens to you when you treat your mother badly, Hinata said with laughter and watching the poor blond guy fight the spicy one.

Boruto looked at his mocking mother in anger, with his face bent over the sink.

Pru, Boru, stop looking at me like that and have a drink of milk, Hinata said, holding her laughter and extending her hand with the bottle.

Boruto quickly took the bottle and sipped it almost at once.

Calm down Boru, you're going to choke, besides you only need a glass, the milk is very good to remove the taste of that spicy one, said Hinata when she saw that he had drunk it in a single drink.

Boruto took a lot of air after drinking all the milk, collapsing on the floor, and relaxing a bit.

What the fuck is wrong with you, Mom?! the boy asked completely angry and surprised, after a couple of minutes of rest.

Hinata hardened her gaze, recalling her son's treatment the night before, and Naruto's failed attempt to approach her son with such a cruel attitude toward his father.

That's what I should say Boruto, you never treated me like you did last night, that was humiliating, Hinata said remarkably angry, but with soft, sad, weeping eyes that struck the blond guy.

Boruto under the head letting his water-drenched bangs cover his eyes, the boy felt a slight pain in his chest, which spread quickly like a depressing nervousness to his entire body.

You... you... Never, never, never, never treat me like this again, understand? Never, i beg you Boru, never treat me like this again, Hinata continued with an angry but shaky tone, never in her life as a mother had to deal with anything like this, it was the first time that Boruto was like this with her.

Mom, I... I... I... forgive me, I didn't mean to treat you badly, I just..., forgive me mom, please forgive me, said the boy, with his head down and his eyes covered by his hair, completely static, and a little bent over.

Hinata watched as the tears streamed down her soft, tender cheeks, and with tenderness and love, then placed her arms around Boruto, wrapping him tightly around her breasts, and her arms.

Yes Boru I forgive you, I forgive you, so don't cry, you'll make me cry too, Hinata said with Boruto in her arms, and rubbing her blond, straightened, damp hair.

Boruto felt his mother's warm and soothing body completely enveloping him, for a moment he forgot about the situation, for a moment he felt those two huge, delicious clouds pressed against his face, for a moment he forgot that it was Hinata who was standing before him, raising her hands, up to Hinata's round ass.

Hinata could do nothing but endure the desire to eat her delightful son as she felt Boruto's huge penis pressing between her legs, and with those small but firm hands, grabbing her little ass Hinata almost succumbing to his desires, she reminded Naruto again of the sadness on her husband's face as he saw her son's indifference, and the sleepless night he spent to be there, which helped him control his lower impulses and desires.

Boru, you must also give him a chance your father, Naruto is trying very hard for you, you should be nicer to him, Hinata said, releasing Boruto and lowering his hands from his ass.

Boruto came out of the trance when he heard the word "Naruto", and noticed his mother lowering her hands from that delicious, firm ass.

So this is all about that idiot, whispered Boruto with his head still down.

And still excited, the boy looked up at his mother, angry and violently, and gave her a small push away from him, with a noticeable, furious grimace that disconcerted Hinata at first.

I hate you, mom, I hate you and that asshole," said Boruto before running back to his room.

Hinata had no reaction whatsoever, shocked by her son's sudden act, and at the same time excited as she stared at her son's small, rounded ass quickly away.

Boruto violently threw the door of his room open to quickly slip between the blankets, with a strange bitterness he had never felt before, thoughtful of Hinata's words, the boy fell asleep after a few minutes.

Boruto felt that delicate and soft little hand again, on his abdomen, walking slowly and gently, and going down little by little until he reached his pelvis, and feeling his cock being squeezed, through his boxer, which caused him to open his eyes gradually.

Hinata sat in front of him, at the side of his bed, bothering his hair, Boruto saw that he still had the blankets on him, so he ruled out his mother being the one with the dream, at least that's what the naive blond guy thought.

His mother sat at his chest level, radiant, and beautiful, as the sunstrokes bathed her image, with the tender gaze she always gave off toward her family, and especially Boruto, Hinata continued to stir Boruto's hair.

Mom?...what are you doing, asked the dazed boy.

Only bothering you, Hinata said, smiling mischievously.

Hinata under the boy's hand on his cheek as he kissed him on the forehead

Ma... Mom? Is everything okay? Asked Boruto, still confused by the situation.

Yes Boru, I just... I just wanted to talk to you, more calmly, so many things happened yesterday that we couldn't even talk about it, Hinata answered even with her hand gently brushing against her son's cheeks.

Boruto turned his head slightly blushing, to the other side of the bed, without saying anything.

Hahaha you are so sweet Boru, Hinata said with a slight smile.

It is not true," said Boruto, still blushing, "and without looking at his mother.

Well, Boru, I just want to tell you, yesterday... Yesterday in the morning, it wasn't your fault, and the spicy thing was also something foolish on my part, so forgive me for both, I don't know why I let my impulses control me, so please forgive me Boru, please forgive me for everything, I don't want you to hate me, Hinata said with a sad but touching face.

Boruto turned his face to Hinata, blushing, but sure.

I, I don't hate you mom, and you don't have to apologize for anything, yesterday I was... Very rude, I shouldn't have been, Boruto replied, taking his mother's hand and stroking it with his hand.

The two remained silent and stared at each other for a few seconds, until they blushed and released simultaneously.

From... Anyway, Boru, there's still something I want to discuss with you, Hinata said, something inconsistent and nervous.

Well mom, you don't have to say it, I know yesterday was bad, but... But... Boruto replied with nervousness and shame.

What? no son, yesterday was very bad, and I'll never do it again, I'll never bother you like this again, I promise you Boru Hinata answered with a firm and authoritative tone.

Yes, haha of course mom, haha you're right, Boruto replied trying to hide his intention, with a forced giggle.

Well Boru, as I was saying, there is something else I want to tell you, but... but I want you to promise me that you will listen to me, Hinata said.

Boruto changed his expression, and turned quickly to the wall.

No... the blond guy answered firmly and sharply with his back to his mother.

Please Boru, he is not as bad as you think he is, perhaps you don't remember how much you wanted him when you were younger, you kept sticking him to Naruto, give him a chance, I roar, Hinata said begging his son even with his back turned.

No," repeated the boy again, "the boy was just as blunt and sure as before.

Not even for me, Hinata asks, trying to convince him.

No, not even for you, the blond guy answered without a shadow of a doubt.

Ahhhhh, I knew you would say that, but I have a proposal Boru, Hinata said in sighs.

No, the boy answered immediately without even listening to Hinata.

Hinata grabbed Boruto's arm and turned him over to her, forcibly with the same tender, sadistic expression she used to use when she got angry.

Boruto, listen to me before you decide, okay? asked the mother, in a soft but aggressive tone.

Well, but I will say no, the boy replied by staring at his mother, proudly, and almost without intimidating himself with a look of challenge at her.

Hinata, got a little upset but she held back her little outburst of anger for her family.

Well Boru, let's play dice, Hinata said in a serious and sober tone.

What, what, what? Boruto replied without the slightest understanding of what his mother said.

Hinata smiled slightly.

That's right, more exactly we'll bet on dice, if you win, I'll give you whatever you want, a new console, or I'll give you the money to buy it.

No, I don't want anything new," said Boruto bluntly.

Wait Boru, I'll even help you cheat at school if necessary, I'll help you, with some advanced jutsu you want, I'll do whatever you want, the Hinata answered a little desperate.

Boruto looked at his mother, incredulous, he would even help her cheat, similar words had never come out of her, maybe I could have fun betting with mom, thought the blond.

And... what happens if you win, Boruto asks, lowering his aggressiveness a bit.

Well, if I win, you do what I tell you to do, how to treat your father better, Hinata replied, a little excited after seeing interest in Boruto.

Boruto, meditated for a moment in his mind as Hinata stood from her bed, calmly watching as Boruto had taken the bait.

Okay, Mom, it's a deal," answered Boruto after a minute of meditating.

But there is something more Boru, Hinata said with a slight smile.

It doesn't matter what it is?, replied the excited boy.

We will play this game with Naruto and Himawari after dinner, Hinata said with an authoritarian and mocking tone.

That's cheating mom, I don't want to play with dad, that's not fair Boruto answered clearly annoying.

For without that there is no deal Boru, you decide, Hinata said with a tender smile to her son.

Boruto muttered some curses quietly, accepting his mother's condition a few seconds later.

Hinata was naughty and happy to have got Boruto and Naruto to spend some time together and left the room.

Boruto was excited under the stairs, for some reason, he had that exciting feeling he had a few days earlier with Hinata, smiling, and stung he hurried down the stairs.

Hello brother, how are you? You haven't left the room all day, Himawari said as she greeted her lively brother.

Yes Boru, I know you are on vacation, but you must go out once in a while, locking yourself up all day is bad, Hinata said, putting a couple of plates on the table.

Haha yes, you will excuse me, I was just a little focused, Boruto said as he sit beside Himawari.

His father must be coming, so wait for him to eat, Hinata said, placing another pair of plates at the head of the table next to Himawari.

Five minutes later Naruto arrived, bent over, and noticeably tired but smiling as was characteristic of him.

Hello family, I am here, Naruto said in a cheerful but forced, weak tone.

Hi Dad, you're coming from tonight for dinner truth?, Himawari greeting, quite lively.

Hello Naruto, come and sit down to eat, you must be hungry, Hinata said, showing him the place next to her daughter.

Naruto walked to the table, quite hungry and almost fainting as he sit down to eat, which he didn't have time to do all day.

Haha, yes, the truth is that if I'm hungry, hello Boruto, did you enjoy your day off?" answered Naruto trying to connect with the boy.

Hinata gave his son a quick, scathing glance, who took a long sigh before giving a dry hello to his father.

Hello, Boruto said, dryly.

At lunch, Hinata quickly explained the rules of the game, they would play with three dice, each one and whoever guessed how many faces of the same number were on the table would win, if two people guessed a different number, the highest number would win, and whoever won could make a wish.

Everyone agreed, although Himawari had the most trouble understanding the game.

Naruto left quickly after his daughter, as the tiredness did not make him think clearly, but he really enjoyed seeing his family smile together for a while, even Boruto himself.

Hahahaha, you lost dad, now it's just me and Mom," exclaims Boruto proudly.

Haha, yes Boruto, you're very good at this, Naruto answered smiling at his son.

Don't you think so? Hahahahahaha said Boruto laughing proudly.

It's not fair I don't understand the rules, Himawari grumbling, pouting.

Well, don't sing victory, Boru, you still have to beat the master of the game, Hinata said as she beat the dice at that base with her left hand.

Boruto looked at his mother safely and mockingly, lifting his base and quickly putting it back on the table.

Hahaha, mom, you just passed by lucky, you're going to lose to the great Boruto," said the blond boy standing on his chair.

Well, I think there are four fives, Hinata replied without paying attention to her lively son.

Hahahaha I bet there are five sixes, Boruto said with a laugh.

Hinata sighed and put her head on the table as Boruto laughed at the victory, he is really good at playing this thought Hinata, as same time that Himawari went to sleep upset because she didn't understand the game well.

Well son, what are you going to ask for, Naruto asked, eager to finish the work he had left and get some sleep.

Boruto already calm, had no idea what to ask for, so he thought for a couple of minutes.

Well Boru, if you want me to make burgers tomorrow, they are your favorite, Hinata said trying to keep the boy from asking for something too expensive.

Or maybe you want me to buy you something, some video game you don't have yet, Naruto said without much idea what to do.

Boruto smiled from ear to ear, looked up, and stretched his arms yawning.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Today I just want to sleep, mmmmmmmmmmm I know, today I just want to sleep with mommy, exclaimed Boruto, looking at Naruto smilingly and tenderly, after yawning a little.

Hinata blushed at her son's request, wanting to deny him such a thing, but not daring to say anything that would make Naruto think badly.

Hahahaha, Boru you're too old for that, because you're not asking for anything else, Hinata replied with an uncomfortable smile.

But Mom, I want to sleep in your bed, you said I could ask for anything I wanted," said Boruto, pouting and with an annoying expression.

Hahahaha love, I don't see anything wrong with him wanting to sleep in our bed, after all, it's very big and comfortable, let him sleep with you for today," replied Naruto trying to put himself in favor of his son, and without seeing any problem with him sleeping with Hinata.

But... Ahhhhhhhhhhh, it's... All right... But... but what about you, Naruto?, answered Hinata nervously and a little flushed.

Don't worry about my Hinata, I will sleep here in the living room, I still have a lot of work to do, Naruto replied by taking some papers from his suitcase.

Boruto stood on the chair and pulled his mother to bed.

Boruto first goes to put your pajamas on, Hinata said, standing up and walking to her room.

Haha, see you tomorrow, Dad," said Boruto, hurrying up the stairs.

Boruto entered her parents' room after putting on a pair of shorts and a skeleton, her mother was already in bed, and with her eyes closed trying to sleep, which did not prevent Hinata from noticing the big erection that was coming out of that red trouser, but still excited, she tried to keep looking deep.

So Boruto, without making much noise, went under the blankets, and hugging his mother, while he glued his whole body to her, slowly brought his left arm under his mother's arm, carrying his little hand to the huge tits he loved so much, while he put his mouth on his mother's smooth, fragrant neck.

Mom, I know you're not asleep, a sleeping person doesn't stay looking at my cock for that long, the blond whispered to him squeezing his mother's breast, and making a little groan out of Hinata.

HAAAH!, exclaim Hinata.

Boruto tried to pass his right hand under his other mother's arm, with a little resistance, so Boruto raised his little hand up to Hinata's nipple and took it between a couple of his little fingers, squeezed hard, making Hinata moan.

Don't be a bad mom, and let me get my prize, I'll whisper the kid again.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, no..., we shouldn't do... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, this, the mother replied, between moans, trying not to let go of one too hard.

Shut up and open your legs, mother, you promised, you remember, Boruto said, sticking his dick even closer to Hinata's body and twisting his mother's left nipple a little more.

Hinata moaned with pleasure, completely excited, and at the same time frightened of what was about to happen.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, wait Boru, you can't, not that, we can't get to HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, whimpering Hinata.

I told you to shut up and spread your legs, mom, and don't worry, I'm just going to put it between your legs, I promise, the boy answered by pulling down his shorts, and pulling out his huge naked dick next to his mother's legs.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, that's... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Hinata could barely stammer a word, as she felt her son's huge penis rubbing against her legs, coming into the middle of them, and making its way to violently charge her, leaving all resistance behind Hinata felt her son's little hands squeeze her breasts, as her nipples were twisted, cruelly, while she could barely contain her moans.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Boru, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Hinata could barely stammer a word, as she felt her son's huge penis rubbing against her legs, coming into the middle of them, and making its way to violently charge her, leaving all resistance behind Hinata felt her son's little hands squeeze her breasts, as her nipples were twisted, cruelly, while she could barely contain her moans.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,

Hinata shuddered even more as she felt her son's left hand slowly descend, touching her abdomen, into her shorts, as her son's fingers played like children in his vagina, touching places in a way she had never felt before.

Boruto gently began to lick his neck, his mother's exciting scent only made him want to eat it, completely excited, he bit his mother's ear, which caused Hinata to squeeze his legs tightly, reaching orgasm simultaneously and mutually, running between the sheets.

Boruto and Hinata slept soundly after this.

Well, here's a four part of my fanfic and finally the final notes. This time was really hard for me, I worked four different plots to relate to Hinata and Boruto without them feeling artificial or hollow and I hope it doesn't seem too slow to you, but I think it's better to develop relationships between characters so that everything will have weight later, I want it to feel exciting and not flabby, which I don't know if I got, because I'm still a novice, so surely not, but I'll do my best.

I really appreciate to the people who cheered me up, but don't worry, I wouldn't stop writing for haters, it's not even about time, it's just that the custard apple gets stuck.

I'm still in doubt as to whether or not to bring Himawari in, the truth is that the lolis don't kill me, but they don't bother me either, so I'm not sure, what do you think?

Anyway thanks for reading this late fourth chapter of my fanfic I love you for doing it.

A little question, I don't know if saw it's a good form for rite look or see, the dictionary in Spanish are very confused about this, so if you know tell me please.


	5. Chapter 5 Visits

Hinata felt as a tender and soft skin was slowly and delicately rolled up between her arms, some small pectorals under her hand, slowly rising, towards a delicious thin neck, little by little her legs were intertwined between thin ones, but firm legs, she felt a deep and strong aroma, while her face delicately bumped against a delicious and long hair, until she opened slowly her eyes, to see Boruto between her arms, almost being devoured by her body.

Hinata jumped from the bed of impact, releasing Boruto from a movement, a little abrupt, but miraculously without waking him, startled and breathing agitatedly, she turned quickly, to avoid becoming even more excited, seeing her young son, scattered, completely on his bed, with just a pair of shorts, and a skeleton, with her relaxed and carefree expression, which characterized her so much, the one that drove her crazy so much, Hinata, went out slowly and trying not to make too much noise, towards the bathroom, to try to calm her yearnings to breakfast her own son.

Boruto could feel the warmth of the sun on his face, as he woke up with a relaxing satisfaction that soon reminded him of the previous night, his mother's soft thighs, wrapped around her dick, the groans she tried to contain as she twisted her nipples, the immensity of her tits as they ate her hands, all these thoughts quickly awakened the blond, with a great gift between her boxers.

As walked down the steps he noticed the absence of his sister devouring breakfast as usual, and the noise of junk in the kitchen, so stealthily, he walked there, approaching slowly.

Hinata washed some dishes, Boruto observed her from the entrance, the pink shorts that covered her to those soft thighs in which she rubbed her cock the night before, the delicious and tight ass wrapped in that little cloth, and those enormous tits that still stood out in that immense, and loose gray diver, dragged the blond like a bee to the honey, who without making noise approached Hinata from behind, and without glances grabbed by surprise and abruptly her juicy tits.

Hello mommy," said the blond, squeezing Hinata's tits and sticking his dick up his ass.

Hinata moaned briefly as she felt Boruto's little hands grabbing suddenly, while at the same time rubbing that incredible monster on her ass.

HAAAAAAH!, Bo... Boru, I babble Hinata with a trembling, soft tone as feel Boruto's hands on her tits.

God, he's rubbing it in my tail, so big, so abrupt, it's going to tear my breasts apart," thought Hinata as the boy stroked her tits.

Boruto noticed Hinata's excited nipples, and taking them across the diver, he stretched them by abruptly pinching to the sides, stretching Hinata's huge tits, and provoking a great moan from his mother.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BO... HAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Boruto, don't be so HAAAAAAAAAAHAHA, Hinata could barely pronounce the boy's name among moans while the boy was almost instinctively sadistically pinching his mother's nipples.

It... I'm sorry mom, I can't help it, they're so big and firm, I want to burst them, I want to see you run while I destroy your tits, I want... said the boy in a soft, sweet voice, as he twisted Hinata's tits more and more.

Hinata almost lost consciousness hearing such words from her sweet and tender son, while this violent son was violating her breasts, she had never felt anything like it, and Losing almost completely her will, Hinata felt her body boiling more and more, for a moment the idea of letting Boruto dominate her completely, destroying her breasts, her legs, her ass, her body as he wanted her to go into a trance, forgetting any logic or remorse for a few seconds.

Mother, you know... I'm so hungry that I could breakfast to you, Boruto said, bringing his mouth closer to Hinata's ear, breathing heavily on his neck, the boy put his face against the soft skin of his shoulder, shaking it gently, rubbing it against his mother, as he smelled her in a little ecstasy, slowing down the speed with which he pinched her nipples, but doing it with more force.

Hinata almost lost control of herself as she felt the silky skin of Boruto's face rubbing against her neck and right shoulder, the boy's words melting in her mind like a delicious, soft chocolate, touching and taking every part of her body, dominating her, and raping her slowly but violently, in a moment of complete debauchery.

A sharp, annoying sound interrupted the scene, taking mother and son out of the trance.

Boruto barely believing what he had just done, let go of his mother and ran almost to the door.

Hinata for her part was completely static, agitated, and as hot as if she had a fever, the woman wandered for a few moments in what had just happened.

Boruto escaping from the scene that he created himself walked without thinking too much towards the door, which had already been rang a couple of annoying times.

we know, we know wait a minute," said the boy, almost reaching the huge blood-colored gate.

Boruto was somewhat surprised, as he opened the huge gate, and saw his friends looking at him between his eyebrows, without really understanding what was going on.

Inojin? Shikadai, what are you doing here? asked the surprised boy to see his friends at home.

Shikadai raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms and glanced scoldingly at Inojin.

Boruto, did you forget? I told you to come to the center yesterday, there was a video game convention of all consoles, from all countries to try them out, Inojin asked trying to remind his friend.

What, what?! When you said something like that to me?, wait a moment, a convention and I didn't fucking go, why didn't you tell me, Boruto asked completely surprised.

Shikadai stared at Inojin with a dead look, almost scolding him with his eyes.

We waited a fucking hour Inojin, and it turns out you didn't even tell him, you owe me a console said Shikadai in the typical nagging tone he had when he was upset.

No, I told him, yes I did, remember, I warned you, really, just think about it, Inojin replied, a little nervous.

Inojin looked at Boruto, with the scolded dog face he always used to convince him.

Ahhhh, wait Shikadai, maybe if I forget, if Inojin told me in the park before Christmas, it's my fault, Boruto answered with a small sigh.

Shikadai turned his dead but merry-eyed gaze towards Boruto, and struck him lightly with a bag over his forehead.

I hope at least you still have the Kirigakure console, which your father brought you, Shikadai said, putting a bag on Boruto's face, releasing the bag and entering the house.

Boruto caught the bag, staring ragingly at Inojin, Inojin leapt into the embrace.

Thank you Boru, I did not want to lose the bet, I owe you one, you are the best friend there is, Inojin said as he hugged his angry friend.

Yes, I know, enter once," Boruto replied, somewhat annoyed.

Boruto closed the door while he looked at the bag with new games that Shikadai had stuck in his face, he saw an interesting pair, which thrilled him momentarily, until he saw his mother, in front of his two friends, with the sadistic and annoying expression that so terrified Naruto.

Good morning Aunt Hinata said both boys almost in unison, meadows and upright, without stopping shaking.

Hello boys," answered Hinata.

Hinata approached her son's friends, and bent down to "greet them better.

And what are you doing in my house today, at this hour? I ask Hinata smiling from ear to ear, and with the passive aggressiveness that even the couple of children could notice.

The boys couldn't hardly stammer in the face of the uncomfortable situation.

Mom, it's my fault, I invited them and forgot to tell you, they come to play a little in my room, said Boruto trying to calm his mother.

Hinata threw a quick, angry look at her son, then stood up and walked into the kitchen without saying anything.

The boys looked strangely and even nervously at Boruto, who smiled uncomfortably, not understanding anything.

Sorry guys, I don't know what's going on today, maybe sometimes mom doesn't like to get unexpected visitors," said Boruto smiling awkwardly.

The boys followed to the room after that little explanation, which was an obvious lie, since the poor blond did not explain his mother's reaction, Hinata was always kind to the guests, although he did not give it much thought and began to play with the boys.

A bell rang half an hour after Boruto went up with his friends, to whom they did not pay attention, quite immersed in the game, it was Sakura who brought Himawari after walking her through the last Christmas food exhibitions that still worked and closed that day.

Hinata cooking completely irritated, angry without really knowing the reason, and upset with those kids and especially with her son, she made a small cut peeling a potato, when the second bell of the day rang.

Again, cursed children, sure other friends he forgot to tell me about thought Hinata angry and very stressed on her way to the huge red gate, opening it quickly with violence almost throwing it against the wall.

Hello... Hinata, said Sakura as she felt the door slam on the wall, and seeing her friend somewhat disheveled, and with a bloody knife in her hand

Sakura!, I am... I am sorry, I did not know it was you, sorry Hinata said to when she saw Sakura of the hand of her daughter in front of her door.

Hahaha, is everything all right?, ask Sakura, looking at the knife and trying to sketch a friendly smile.

Eh?, ah! This, hahahaha yeah all is well, I only just cut myself, the blood is something scandalous, hahaha, replied Hinata hiding his hand behind himself, and smiling with the red cheeks like tomatoes, and some drops of sweat in his face.

Sakura placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, and carried it inward trying to calm the remarkably stressed Hinata.

Well Hinata, everything is fine, don't worry, let's have a tea while you relax a little, said Sakura entering with Hinata and Himawari to the house.

Jajaja not even leaving you can with me, Boruto mocked while Shikadai in a futile effort tried to defeat him in the new game of fights in which Boruto seemed already an expert.

Arrogant imbecile, how the fuck is that it is so good in a game that just started, I even played a couple of hours yesterday to laugh today, fucking bastard, thought Shikadai, while Boruto boasted cheerfully, but more in jest, and with the intention of seeing the funny and frustrated face of Shikadai when he lost against him.

Jajajaja, if you want, i can play with only one hand? you suddenly win me sometime, Boruto said with laughter.

Shut up, you must be cheating somehow, Shikadai said, throwing the control to the ground.

OYE, that's delicate, don't throw it away, Boruto said something angry, because the console was quite difficult to get, and more a separate control.

Inojin looked at them lying down, and thoughtful, as he always lost fast, but he had little interest in winning or losing because at the same time he was also quickly bored, in fact he found it more entertaining to watch the fights between his two friends, but today his head was somewhere else.

Inojin, what's wrong? You're too quiet today, Boruto said when he noticed his mocking friend quietly on his bed.

Huh? no, it's all right," said Inojin with a forced smile.

Shikadai threw a pillow at his face.

Hey, do not do that Inojin protest, taking the pillow and returning it to him.

You are a lousy liar, Shikadai said stopping from the floor and stretching slightly.

Boruto walked to bed and sat beside Inojin.

Come on spit it out, Boruto said, striking Inojin with his palm on his head.

Hey stop hitting me, you idiots, Inojin said, jumping into bed.

Then?, ask Shikadai, expectant, for it was strange to see Inojin depressed.

Well... mom is weird because of some nonsense dad did in the morning, Inojin replied looking down at the floor and joining his hands.

A nonsense? Sai a nonsense, ask incredulous Shikadai.

Yeah, dad yesterday after breakfast, gave him a... he slapped mom on the ass, and mom was paralyzed for a second, then turned around and almost took the jaw out of a slap.

Well that's your dad's problem, you don't have to think about that, Boruto replied relaxed.

You don't understand, since that, there's no one to talk to mom, it's a bit annoying to be near her right now, even dad didn't come to sleep yesterday.

Your dad left on a one mission yesterday, that's why he didn't go to sleep, I protest Shikadai yawning a little.

Yes, but ahhhhhhh, surely he offered to not come home, Inojin replied discouraged and sighing a little.

Boruto approached Inojin, patting him on the back and trying to comfort him.

Jajaja if the fathers are idiots, but sure that aunt Ino will pass quickly, in the end I do not think it is anything so serious, said Boruto with a big smile towards his friend.

Haha, nothing serious eh, replied Shikadai with a mocking tone, and with small laughter.

Of course it's nothing serious just a pat on the ass, Boruto replied without understanding the attitude of Shikadai.

Well, once dad did the same thing, when he finished breakfast, he thanked her for the meal, and mom gave him a kiss on the forehead so dad patted her on the tail when she turned, Shikadai replied.

You see even your father has also done it, it is nothing of the other world, sure that your mother will pass quickly, Boruto answered patting the back of Inojin.

Yes dad pat mom on that occasion, and he never tried again, replied Shikadai.

Why do you say that? Inojin asked, somewhat nervous.

Well, besides pulling out a tooth, mom served us mizo soup and matcha tea for a whole month, all the time, dad said it was worse for him, and I don't want to imagine what he meant, replied Shikadai, trembling just to imagine.

I'm fucking replicating Inojin bending his head.

No, Inojin, that is not so, Shikadai's mother is a witch, Aunt Ino is not so bad, Boruto replied trying to encourage his friend.

Hey, my mom is not a witch, she's just a strict thing, Shikadai replied.

Of course she's a witch, who the hell serves miso and matcha soup at all hours for a month," answered Boruto trying to cheer Inojin up, with no effect as the boy was still downcast.

Of course not, I'm sure your mother did something worse to Naruto when he slapped her," replied Shikadai, somewhat angry.

Mom is not as prude as yours Boruto replied defiantly.

Shikadai took control of the ground and threw it hard at Boruto.

Hey! I told you not to do that, Boruto shouted, catching control.

Sure Aunt Hinata is worse, and more of a prude than mom, Shikadai replied, even without understanding what a prude meant.

Of course not, even I can pat her without problems, Boruto answered in a burst of anger and idiocy.

Jajajaja, obviously that's a lie, you're a liar, replied Shikadai laughing at the idea.

Of... Of course it's not a lie," answered Boruto nervously.

It's Clearly a lie, any mother would be angry about that, liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar replied Shikadai, mockingly.

Of course not, just your mother, and sure is because you are very ugly, replied the boy with no other ideas in his head.

Rea... Does really Aunt Hinata let you pat her? Inojin asked as he saw the insistence of his friend that it was true.

Yeah really, so stop worrying and come and play, Boruto answered by patting Inojin on the back again.

That's an obvious lie, I can't believe you believe him, see if it's true, prove it, protest Shikadai.

Well... today mom, this something of bad mood answered Boruto, scratching his head.

See I told you, it's a lie, obviously it's a lie, Shikadai replied taking control again to play.

Boruto walked enraged to Shikadai and shaved the control of his hands.

All right, I'll show them to him, and leave that alone I don't want you to touch my console anymore," Boruto replied, taking control and putting it away.

Hinata for her part, remained chatting with a little tea, with Sakura, while Himawari went out with one of her friends.

Hinata, you must relax more often, the stress never brings anything good, said Sakura giving a sip of the greenish liquid.

Ahhh, but this almost never happens to me, it is only... well today I am strange, but it is not common I swear you, answered Hinata, ashamed by the incident.

You don't have to appear, I know better than anyone how it is to be alone, Sasuke comes every millennium, I know that they have to work very hard, but that assholes, answered Sakura compressing her fist in the ear of the cup.

Haha, yeah I think we should have let them marry each other, answered Hinata with a soft smile.

They both laughed for a few seconds.

Jajajajajaja yes, I think you are right, but at least we have our precious children, answered Sakura after a few laughs.

Yes, Boruto is so similar to Naruto, but at the same time so different, and does not stop hating him, even when Naruto began to come to dinner, he simply treats him badly as always, reproach Hinata with discouragement and sipping his tea.

Well, maybe it will take them time, he's still a teenager, you shouldn't worry so much about that, Sakura replied letting Hinata vent.

Do you think so?, asked Hinata, taking the hand of Sakura.

Of course, there is still a lot of time for him to reconcile with his father, it is only to have patience, and to try to help him in what is possible, answered Sakura trying to encourage the poor Hinata.

Well, but he has grown so much, maybe for him is... is late, it would be so sad that he never forgives his father answered Hinata a more crestfallen.

Well Boruto has grown quite a lot but he is still a teenager, there is still a lot of time, replied Sakura.

Sometimes, the boy drives me crazy, he is so... It is so... so big, said Hinata taking a sip of tea, remembering the immense cock of his son.

Hehehehe, if Boruto has grown quite a contesto Sakura.

It is really only a little higher than Sarada, but I suppose that a mother sees with other eyes thought Sakura without saying anything to Hinata.

And it has become so strong, every time I see it I cannot avoid to remember..., its delicious abdomen, its soft and marked arms, and its tail, it is so perfect, round, but firm, something small, it drives me crazy every time it goes out in shorts, I cannot avoid it, without counting the enormous mmmmmmm said Hinata a little in trance, and with the look totally lost in nothing.

Sakura could hardly pass saliva, without saying any word, but what the hell, is like this Hinata sees her son, this is... what should she say to him?, as devils we finish in this, thought Sakura, completely impacted.

Jaja, in... really? Jaja, it was the only thing that could babble Sakura reddened up to the ears, completely disconcerted.

If it is true, it is so enormous... Hinata paused when she returned to herself, and for a moment the two remained completely silent staring into each other's eyes.

After a couple of seconds Hinata tried to get out of the quagmire she had got herself into without knowing how.

Hahaha yes, that's why I worry so much, my Boru is so cute that I'm afraid of the girls around him, hahaha.

Jajaja yes, sure, I understand you, the women can be terrible when they see a pretty boy, they seem whores who do not know how to control themselves, jajaja, answered Sakura with some tares.

Jajaja truth, jajaja, I answer Hinata trying to make less uncomfortable the moment at the end of laughs as false as those of Sai.

Jajajajajajaja truth, Jajajajaja I answer Sakura without having the slightest idea of what to do in that moment.

Both women noticed Boruto coming down with Shikadai and Inojin, giving them the perfect excuse to leave the uncomfortable situation.

AHHHH! Boys don't go without lunch, I'm finishing, please sit down, I exclaim Hinata going back to the kitchen, to serve you lunch.

Thank you Aunt Hinata," answered Inojin and Shikadai, walking to the table.

Ok mom, thank you, the blond answered.

Hello boys, many video games?, greet Sakura.

Hello aunt Sakura, we didn't really only reach one, and burst them as always, said Boruto approaching Sakura and giving him a kiss on the cheek as usual.

Sakura remembered the words of Hinata while the blond one gave him a kiss of cheek, and gave a small jump backwards, still blushing.

Are you alright aunt Sakura? asked Boruto strangely.

Jaja yes, yes, it is nothing only these very cold, if jaja it is all heart, answered Sakura, with nervousness.

Boruto turned and sat down next to Shikadai, for lunch.

It is really nice the unfortunate thought Sakura looking at the ass of the boy.

Idiot, she is Sarada's age, I can't see it this way, damned Hinata caught me her... her perversion, she said to herself, as she walked towards the table sitting next to Inojin.

They finished eating and the boys said that they had to leave, just like Sakura, that she had to attend Sarada, and she would accompany Inojin and Shikadai on their way home.

Do you really have to go now? asked Boruto, disillusioned.

Yep, usual mom doesn't like it after lunch, and more today, said Inojin putting on his shoes on the steps in front of the gate.

If mom gets terrible when I arrive in the afternoon so I better go now replicate Shikadai taking the bag of games he brought.

Hey, at least leave the games, right? Boruto asked.

No, answer the black-haired sharply, fearing he wouldn't be able to face it if I let him play the games next time.

How nice Boru wish he were as good as you, whenever he goes out he comes so late, Hinata complained, seeing how worried his son's friends were about getting home early.

Pruuu, that's only because they don't want to be beaten," Boruto replied, sounding a bit cheeky.

Oh, so it is my fault for not hitting you? Hinata question with his characteristic and sadistic smile, staring at his son.

Boruto saw his friends put their shoes on as they approached the gate, so he decided to take the risk, more focused on them than on what his mother said.

Of course not mom, you are the best and sexiest mom of all Konoha said Boruto bursting a big slap on his mother's fleshy and perfect ass.

A little uncomfortable silence took the room for a moment, so much had happened that morning that Hinata did not process well what had just happened.

HAAAH, Boru, don't say such things," answered Hinata with a soft, itchy voice.

But it is the truth mom, you are beautiful, answered the boy without releasing his ass, and manhandling him without the least pain, when seeing the passive reaction of his mother.

Both Sakura and the boys were astonished, when seeing the scene, without knowing very well how to react, Sakura only thought of leaving that house as fast as she could.

Ohm, well thank you for everything Hinata, it was... funny, said Sakura with a somewhat bewildered expression and with a little color in her cheeks, but trying to hide a smile.

No, thanks to you, you relaxed me a lot, hahaha, said Hinata blushing a bit.

Sakura took courage and approached Hinata to give her a strong hug, before leaving, and to leave a small final opinion.

Take care, and do not stress so much, but above all, control that whore please, whisper Sakura in his ear, with a strong grip.

Jajaja clear, answer Hinata with a soft and nervous tone, and lowering of a slap the hand of his son of his tail.

Without more Sakura and the boys left the Uzumaki house with the faces like tomatoes, and without saying absolutely nothing the rest of the way.

BORUTO! How do you think to do that in front of Sakura?, in fact as you think to clap my tail, that... that is... it is wrong, a son should not do those things, vociferous Hinata, with the words of Sakura still in the head.

Whatever mom, answered the boy moving away towards the stairs.

Boruto, we can't... continue with this, reproach Hinata biting her lower lip while watching climb the steps to his son's round and sexy ass ignoring her completely.

Hello everyone, thank you for reading my super late fifth episode, sorry for took so long, life sometimes sucks, and apparently my brain refused to work until Darkest Dungeon ended, plus a few personal things I won't comment on, so I hope you like it and in compensation I will publish the next episode today or tomorrow.

As always suggestions are accepted if the chapter seemed a bit slow I would appreciate you to tell me, and if not then also, thank you for reading my fanfic, I love you for it.


	6. Chapter 6 Wildness

Hinata, still confused and indecisive, continued her daily routine, trying to forget a little about the matter.

Boruto, for his part, a little lost in excitement, could only dream of his mother for the rest of the afternoon.

At about eight o'clock in the evening, Hinata called her children to dinner, after serving everyone.

Himawari came running down with a T-shirt in his hand, and the screams of his brother behind him.

Himawari, give me that," shouted the blond, down the stairs at full throttle.

Hehe, I don't want to," replied the girl with a mocking grin, standing behind the table.

Come on, little sister, what do you want my T-shirt for? Please give it to me.

Nope,

Do you want your little brother to bite cold? Come on, give it to me, Boruto insisted on the other side of the table.

Well..., if you knelt down and begged me maybe I would give it back, Himawari replied with a big smile.

HAAH, come here, screaming Boruto, throwing himself under the table trying to catch his sister.

Himawari ran out laughing, with his brother behind him all over the house.

Children, don't run into the house," shouted Hinata trying to stop them.

Mama tell him to give me the shirt, I'm freezing!

Himawari just laughed while Boruto kept running her around the house.

Finally Himawari bumped into Hinata, knocking her down by accident.

I'm... sorry mom, I was just... Himawari was interrupted by Hinata who abruptly took her shirt off her hands.

You were running all over the house," answered Hinata rising abruptly.

Ahhhh, thank goodness, you can give me the shirt, I really die of cold.

Yes, if I already give you the shirt... mushroom, you know, I told them not to run around the house, now you are going to be without a shirt for the rest of the night, Hinata sentenced, with a medium strong tone, and nervous, while he stared at Boruto's naked torso.

What? but mom, it wasn't my fault, Hima didn't want- Boruto was interrupted by his mother.

I don't care, you stay that way the rest of the night and that's it," repeated Hinata turning to the kitchen.

But that's not fair, mom, it's cold and - again Hinata interrupted him.

Do you want to be without shorts, too? asked the woman without turning her face.

Boruto walked to the table, grumbling quietly.

Naruto arrived a few minutes later, tired as usual.

Hello, family Im back, Naruto announced while closing the golden knob.

Hello daddy, Himawari answered jumping from the chair to embrace Naruto.

Hello daughter, hello Boruto, said Naruto while hugging his daughter.

Hello Boruto answered still annoyed by the cold, and his sister's joke.

Well, at least this time he answered me, thought Naruto, trying to see the positive side.

Well son, why are you shirtless, Naruto asked as he sat at the table.

Boruto glanced sideways and aggressively at Hinata, clenching his teeth.

I punished him like that, Hinata replied with his eyes narrowed and ignoring his son's angry look.

Haha, isn't that a bit?- Naruto was interrupted by his wife who seemed a lot more stressed than usual.

A little bit that Naruto? Hinata interrupted looking at Naruto with a smile from ear to ear, and the passive aggressive expression, which froze her husband's blood.

Haha, nothing, haha a little nothing answered Naruto, almost choking on food.

A little not, very exaggerated Boruto replied giving a slap on the table.

One more, and I'll leave you in boxers, Hinata replied without hesitation.

Boruto turned his gaze towards his father, who turned his gaze away, ignoring the matter.

Ha! well mom answered the blond eating again gritting his teeth.

After eating, Himawari brought some dice with a black jar, and put them on the table.

Daughter, not today, it has been a very long day Hinata reproach, tired, and nervous.

No, it's not fair mom, I want the rematch yesterday, your only won because I didn't know how to play, replied Himawari sitting at the table and showing three other black glasses.

Well yesterday was entertaining, what do you say Boruto, asked Naruto trying to get close to his son.

All right, anyway I don't feel cold anymore, replied the blond looking rabidly at Hinata.

Hinata took a long sigh and agreed to play, as it also seemed like a good way to integrate the family.

A little game after...

It is not fair, because there is never what I want Himawari reproach pouting and throwing the dice on the table with some anger.

Hahaha, that's silly of you, and to take off my shirt Boruto replied, smiling cynically.

Well, this time you beat daddy, Hinata said trying to cheer her up.

Hahaha, yeah at least you beat me these times," replied Naruto.

Himawari pulled out Boruto's tongue, and went kicking into the room.

Well mama, since yesterday I slept in your room, this time as penance you are going to have to sleep in my room, said Boruto smiling towards his mother.

Haha, well I suppose it is a creative penance, Naruto replied with a slight smile.

What?, He still doesn't win, annoying Hinata protest, and rolling the dice inside his baso.

Haha, even dad knows that you are going to lose mom, Boruto mocked, beating the small black container as well.

You'll see," answered Hinata, looking at Naruto with a tangled face.

A few minutes later Boruto was celebrating mockingly, and Hinata had her head on the table without explaining how she had lost again.

Hahaha, and where was all that trust? Hahahahaha.

Ahhhhh! How unfair, you were only lucky, replied Hinata with his head still on the table.

Well mom, then I'm going to my room, you'll have to sleep on me," said Boruto laughingly, walking to his room.

Hinata got up after Boruto left the room and picked up all the dishes on the table.

God can be so lucky, he sure is cheating, isn't he, darling? asked Hinata, as he finished washing the slab.

Naruto?

Yes of course... zzz...zzzz..., answered Naruto asleep on the table.

Ahhhhh, Naruto wake up, come to bed," said Hinata moving her husband's shoulder.

No, it's okay, it's ahhh okay, I have to finish a couple of papers and I'm going to sleep, you go to sleep with Boruto love, so he will play with us again, Naruto answered almost sleepy and taking some papers on the table.

Ahhh, it's okay Naruto, rest and answer Hinata, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

I have to speak with him without hesitation, I must stop this already, Sakura was right I must control myself, by my family, even by the same I must stop all this thought Hinata going up decided to speak with Boruto, I would not allow to repeat what of the previous night.

Boruto, we have to... talk... Hinata stopped as she entered the boy's room, and saw him sleeping peacefully, between the sheets barely covering the right side of his body, with his torso naked, completely scattered in the middle of the small bed, and barely wearing red trousers on top.

Hinata approached slowly, as his heart beat stronger, and faster to each small, silent pass he gave, barely able to contain his gasps, and with a sense of excitement she had never felt.

Hinata could hardly sit at Boruto's feet, she felt more and more heat in the room, almost being suffocated, while she barely dared to contemplate her attractive son, without daring to touch him yet, but with a desire that was growing more and more within her, that silenced her reason ever louder, flooding it with the image, of that delicious, thin, but muscular body taking every part of her, the temptation to touch the cute but marked abdomen of the boy made her tremble, an anguishing and exciting sensation was consuming her inside.

A few moments later, his hand finally gave in to the pleasure of touching his son's naked abdomen, lurking on the bed like a kitten in heat, first feeling the soft skin with his hand, to approach slowly, and taste his fragrant and delicious flesh with his own tongue, while that sweet and strong smell carefully guided his tongue through his son's firm and smooth abdomen, towards that immense and provocative monster inside his boxers.

Boruto began to wake up, just when she had the boxer of the blond from the pack slowly dragging it with her teeth.

Mo... Mother," replied Boruto, waking up still slow and sleepy.

Hinata paid little attention to this, more interested in tearing out her boxers with her mouth, while she stroked her pectorals, thin and marked, to look almost in love at the immense cock of her son who was still asleep doubling in size that of her husband.

Jajaja, how greedy you are mom, you must have woke me up before trying dessert, said Boruto putting his hands behind his neck, and relaxing when he saw his attractive and busty mother, swallowing it over him with her gaze.

That... That's it... Your fault, Hinata answered in a soft and almost whispering voice, while the bittersweet aroma of her son brought her closer to his enormous and delicious cock, bigger and bigger and thicker.

Hahahahaha and what's my fault mom? Boruto asked with a sarcastic and mocking expression.

Ahhhh, ahhhhhhhh everything..., ahhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh, answered Hinata among gasps, while she was touching with her face, the enormous and already erect cock of her son.

Hahahaha you look so good Mommy, Boruto replied, moving the pelvis and slapping his mother in the face with his cock, while he was invaded by a violent feeling, so exciting, but at the same time cruel, the boy could not explain the pleasure he was feeling at that moment, much less the one that flooded him seconds later, when he felt Hinata's tongue slowly violate his glans, while he put it and pulled it out like a palette to his mouth.

The blond lost all control when Hinata tasted his cock, squeezing it with his lips and hands, sucking the huge sweet glans that secreted the pure and delicious essence of his son.

Hinata managed to make his son moan like a whore, with the purpose of silencing him, and enjoy him, invaded by a sweet, and passionate guilt, which only made him choke more and more with the immensity of Boruto.

Boruto felt like his mother's soft, tight lips, squeezing every small part of his immense dick, as his tongue whipped, slowly and strongly his glans, without the slightest pity, but seeing his mother's lascivious, concerted gaze as she swallowed her dick made him want to see her again drowned in his semen, so the boy took Hinata's head and sunk his dick deep down his mother's throat.

That's mama, swallow it all, all of it," said the blond as he moved his pelvis against Hinata's face, almost drowning her, ramming his face over and over again.

Hinata's smiling, lascivious gaze made the boy worry even less about her, grabbing her by the hair, and lunging hard at Hinata's throat, which despite being barely able to breathe, could not stop running while Boruto filled his interior with semen.

UHHHHHH, mother you are incredible," said Boruto, gasping after he had run down Hinata's throat.

Hinata lay glued to Boruto's dick, with a little semen on her face, and panting just like her son.

Uhhhhhh, uuhhhhhhh, uhhhhh, this still... Uhhhh, it's not over, Hinata replied among gasps.

Hinata knelt down in front of her son, as she watched that delicious blond bonbon, the woman took off her sweater in front of him, revealing her huge, firm breasts, reinvigorating Boruto again.

Do you like my breasts Boru?" said Hinata massaging her tits, with a spicy, lascivious expression, which almost immediately excited the blonde.

Boruto stopped suddenly, and knocked his mother down, who lay on the edge of the bed, with sunshine, arms outstretched, legs closed, and together, with the most synic smile I had ever seen in her, once Boruto.

You're going to regret tempting me like that, mom," said the boy, opening Hinata's legs in one movement.

HAAAAYYH, Boruto, don't be so... rude," replied Hinata in a tone as cynical as his expression.

Boruto put the short aside, and his mother's pink pantyhose, and without a second thought, shoved his huge cock deep into Hinata's heart.

Hinata could barely groan at the feeling of that immense thing, tearing with one pull every part of her vagina, her head completely blank, like her eyes, drooling like a bitch, the woman was completely out of herself, ecstatic at the painful pleasure of that monster.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, UHHH, UHHHHHHHHHH, BO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, groans was the only thing Hinata could utter.

That's right, you look better mommy, Boruto mocked, seeing his mother scattered in front of him, and barely recognizable as the loving Hinata Uzumaki wife of Hokage, the feeling of having this woman, his mother in front of him, completely broken, and flooded in pleasure, ecstatic the blonde.

Boruto began to move little by little, inside his mother, grabbing her by her ankles, and pressing harder and harder, to that perfect ass, which groaned more and more strongly.

Hinata could do little, to feel the brutal ramming of his son, while bursting every corner of his interior, without the slightest pity, and although the pain was immense, for some reason, the sensation of his son torturing her in such a way, made her groan with ever higher pleasure.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BO... UHH, AAAAAAH, AHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GOD AHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Hinata, are you all right? a voice echoed from the corridor, remarkably tired.

Hinata regained consciousness for a few moments as she heard her husband approaching her son's room.

Ahhh, yes uhhhh, I'm fine Naruto, ahhhhh was just a uhhhhh nightmare, draft Hinata trying to contain the groans.

Haha, I see love, but the bed is ringing a lot, are you sure you're okay? asked Naruto surprised by the constant shriek of the bed coming from the room.

Hinata looked rabidly at Boruto trying to stop him, but the boy instead brought his face closer to hers, putting his lips on top of hers, and running his tongue through his teeth, to which Hinata managed to react by getting rid of him to answer her husband.

Haha no, it's just that HAAAAAAAAAAAH... This bed squeaks too much, you have to fix it, uhhhhh answered Hinata trying to push it away, while Boruto increased the rhythm.

Are you really okay? You seem agitated love," answered Naruto approaching the door to his son's room.

Yes, I'm fucking fine! please stop bothering me that I don't want to wake Boru!, replied Hinata in an annoying and aggressive tone trying to get Naruto away from there as well as out.

I'm... I'm sorry I was just trying to... Forget it, I love you, see you tomorrow, I reply Nose head down and walking towards his room.

I love yo- mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Hinata was interrupted by her son's mouth, who surprised and took advantage of the moment to put his tongue fully into Hinata's open mouth.

Hinata, without further resistance, allowed Boruto's warm and humid tongue to penetrate every part of his mouth, while his tongue intertwined with that of his son in a sluggish and delicious sensation.

Boruto continued brutally ramming his mother, for another four hours, until he almost fainted on Hinata, Cumming several times on her, and in other times bathing her in semen, until he saw that image that you would remember until the day of her death.

You look so beautiful mommy, the white one, with that deformed and shameless whore smile look so much to you, I think I really love you, said Boruto seeing the decadent and happy image of his mother completely in shock bathed in semen, while she smiled from ear to ear.

Hello everyone, here is the promise, (one day late) I do not know if it really is being understood in the English version or if it has improved a bit the translation, because I cant trust in the haters so if it still seems very confusing comment, if you want, and well thank you for reading my fanfic to this point I love you for it.


	7. Chapter 7 Disappointment

Hello everyone, again I was rather late with the chapter, sorry, it's just that I had another busy week, but from now on I will try to publish the chapters Wednesday or Thursday that are the most "relaxed" days I have, that's all, I hope you enjoy it.

Hinata woke up little by little feeling the soft and smooth face of her son, sleeping between her breasts, leaning and deep on her, and with Boruto's immense but already asleep cock pressing on her pelvis, as he tenderly caressed his right chest between dreams, and intertwining his other hand with his mother's, in a tender and exciting scene in which Hinata was absorbed for a few minutes.

After about twenty minutes and still in the darkness of three o'clock in the morning, Hinata slowly and carefully placed her son on the bed, as he released himself and came out of the bed trying to make as little noise as possible.

Sore, and limping a little, Hinata walked slowly to the bathroom, completely confused.

What did I do yesterday? as I'm even going to see Naruto in the eyes, Hinata thought as she turned the shower knob, and went in for a refreshing swim.

I rape my own son, I should have stopped him, I should have stopped him but... But..., he's so cute, he looked so delicious relaxed with his naked body on the bed, Hinata couldn't help lowering his hand to her vagina, while memories of that night flooded her.

Hinata handled her own chest gently, while the ecstasy and desire of the previous night still danced on her head with the memories of his sexi son guiding the fingers of her left hand to the most sensitive points of her most intimate part, flooded by lewd thoughts and unable to avoid narrating her thoughts in a soft and agitated voice, ohhhh God, I can still feel her gigantic penis destroying my vagina, HAAAH! her tongue exploring every part of my mouth, as he twists my nipples without compassion UUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hinata about to come, with the heat of the water bathing her warm body, jumped into terror as the sound of the bathroom door knob interrupted her.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, UUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Boruto, UHHHHHHHHH, Boru- the metallic sound generated by the bathroom knob as someone tried to get Hinata out of the trance.

Hello, who's there, Boruto, are you there son? ask the voice from the outside trying to open the knob.

Nnnn... No Naruto, it's me I'm bathing Hinata replied with a tender and nervous voice.

Ahhh, ok honey, but don't delay I'm in a hurry, Shikamaru told me that if I didn't get there at three thirty I wouldn't let me out before, hahaha apparently there is too much to do today, answered Naruto walking towards the room to wait for his wife, without even remembering that they had two bathrooms, he had been so little at home, that he barely knew how it was.

Hinata, somewhat frustrated and unable to reach orgasm, slammed the door while avoiding looking at her husband.

Hinata, you are going to wake up the children, said Naruto as he crossed his wife while she ignored him completely, abruptly opening the doors of the closet and without saying a word.

Naruto without understanding anything, but without wanting to do it either, entered to bathe also rushed by the words of Shikamaru, who in truth had a lot of work accumulated for him.

When Naruto left the bathroom, Hinata was already serving breakfast to her husband, more clamored and with the classic morning smile so beautiful that his wife always sketched.

I see you're in a good mood already," said Naruto, taking a few papers that he left on the table the night before.

Jajajaja yes, I was just a little stressed in the morning answer Hinata serving her husband's coffee, with a cheerful and tender voice.

And how was it yesterday with Boru, if you could sleep? asked Naruto, thinking that was the cause of Hinata's bad mood.

No, I could barely sleep an hour, that thing is so big and thick that it barely lets you sleep," said Hinata in a slightly strange tone but which Naruto did not care about.

Hahaha I guess we should change the mattress to Boruto, so that's what he really wanted, Naruto said sensing that Hinata meant the mattress.

Besides, Boru was so energetic, all night long he didn't stop mmmmmmm... Hitting me again and again and again, I don't let myself rest until morning," answered Hinata in a deep, soft voice still dreaming of his son's brutal onslaught.

Hahaha, well I guess Boruto gives too many kicks, which is why you were so stressed a while ago?, answer Naruto sketching a slight smile and imagining a funny scene with Hinata annoyed in a corner of the bed receiving kicks from his son without being able to sleep.

Uhhhhh, yeah he hehe so many... "kicks"... I answer Hinata with an attractive sleepy and strange look that Naruto did not fully understand.

Forgive me, it's my fault, I wanted to please him for that he would come closer to me, and I made you have a bad night, Naruto replied a little embarrassed to see his wife weird, and tired.

Hehehe don't worry Naruto, it was fun to see my grown-up beauty sleeping on me, answered Hinata coming out of her trance with a big and beautiful smile.

Well thank you love for everything, I know what you do this to get me better with Boruto, said Naruto taking the breakfast bowl in his hand and giving a kiss on Hinata's forehead.

Ahhh yes of course, that's why I do it, Hinata replied lowering his gaze, and somewhat flushed.

Naruto came out cheerful but a little tired, as usual towards the Hokage office.

Hinata on the brink of orgasm and more excited than in the morning, saw how Boruto's smooth legs came down the steps.

And Mommy, do you want more "kicks"? Boruto said in a mocking tone, smiling from ear to ear as she watched her mother crawl like a bitch in heat sniffing and rubbing her radiant, beautiful face against her own son's cock.

Hinata couldn't help but jump into the attractive Blond, as indescribable heat consumed every part of her body, craving Boruto's huge cock again, in one movement, the mother pulling the boy's pants and boxers down, causing the huge limb to bounce off her face, which only drove her even crazier to eat her son again.

Hahahaha mmmmmmmm mom, it's so nice when you swallow it so voraciously, does my dick taste so good? Boruto asked as he gently moved some of his mother's hair, looking for Hinata's precious and adorable look, as she swallowed that huge piece of meat.

When Hinata looked up at Boruto's defiant but tender smile, he felt his entrails twist with desire and gluttony, as his son's bitter-sweet aroma seasoned the huge, salty sausage that was destroying his mouth and reason.

The blonde feeling close to coming, put his hand on his mother's head, and as he loved it so much he pushed his hip deep down Hinata's throat, almost drowning her in a sea of delicious semen.

Hinata could feel her son's sweet and bittersweet milk bursting inside her, in a painful and pleasant sensation, that even without even a delicate touch, her vagina could not avoid running into one of the best orgasms of her life.

Boruto was completely in love with that scene with his mother dripping semen down his nose, with the most radiant smile he had ever seen in his life.

Boruto took a bath while Hinata washed her son's semen in the top bathroom.

This is... this kind of thing should never happen, How did I get to this? It's so dirty, how could I do that to my own son, throw myself like a hyena on my poor Boru, God what's wrong with me? Hinata reflected again, trying to convince herself of the bad and dirty things she was doing while going downstairs to prepare her children's breakfast.

If I can control myself, I'm sure I can stop all this, that's just to avoid seeing too much to Boru, if I can, then maybe I can - Hinata's reflections were interrupted by a scream from Boruto coming from the bathroom.

MOM! MOM!, you can pass me the towel, again you forgot to leave one in the bathroom, the blond shouted from the bathroom.

Hinata thought for a moment about her son, with the long, wet blond hair covering his face, as he came out of the shower completely naked, with his huge, delicious penis hanging from his naked son, but she quickly erased these thoughts, with the reflection she had had moments before and convinced that by avoiding seeing her son she would avoid doing those things again.

Hinata approached the bathroom with the towel, and seeing that the bathroom door was ajar, she decided to approach to put her hand with the towel, but closing her eyes, turning her face and putting her free hand over her eyes.

Bo..., bo... Boru, here..., here's your towel," said Hinata stuttering softly and trembling with nervousness, as she put all her will into getting out of that situation, without making things worse.

Mom, bring it closer, I don't want to get out of the shower and soak the whole bathroom," replied the boy, seeing only Hinata's hand entering through the door holding the towel.

It's... All right," said Hinata with her eyes closed and turning her face, she continued forward opening the door, as well as she could to avoid eye contact with Boruto.

Boru can... can't you get a little closer," answered Hinata very nervously.

Come on, it's just a little more mom, I really don't want to soak the bathroom, Boruto replied.

Hinata took a couple more steps, and she hear the faint sound of the glass door opening.

You let me know when Boru is near," said Hinata taking a third step.

Of course, mom, just a little bit closer," answered the boy.

As she took a couple of steps, Hinata suddenly felt a grip on her wrist, as she was quickly pulled away.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Boruto, what happened?

Ouch, you fell on my mom," answered the boy with a slightly aching voice.

Ouch, seriously, forgive me Boru, Hinata said this as she opened her eyes, and she saw herself lying on Boruto's naked body, as she could feel her son's huge penis slowly growing between her legs, slowly rubbing against her vagina.

If you wanted more "kicks," all you had to do was say it, mommy, said the boy, while his right hand grabbed Hinata's teat on the scuff sweater he was wearing.

So... sorry Boru, I have to get out of here" said Hinata trying to get up quickly.

Boruto took her from both breasts, sitting her by force, as he brought his face closer to her ear.

Mommy we're not finished yet, I still have to destroy you down there, whispered Boruto, in a delicate and sweet voice that melted Hinata in a moment.

Boruto under his right hand slowly, rubbing his mother's abdomen with his fingers, to slide them deep and softly over his pussy.

Bo...Boru, we can't, AHHH, sweetie please - Uhhhhhh, this isn't right Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Hinata was trying to persuade her son without much success while she was sinking into the pleasure of his soft and smooth fingers, which only made her want and crave little by little and with more despair that monstrous cock between her legs.

She felt as if her son's soft and delicate lips were tenderly and slowly consuming his ear, while his teeth were gently and savagely nibbling at her, while his neck was seduced and touched by Boruto's jolted breaths.

Boruto gradually took control of his mother, sinking her fingers slowly and deeply, while seducing her little by little by taking the most attractive and erotic areas of her body, tasting them and groping them, until leaving her ecstatic and almost drugged by the pleasure of her son.

Flooded with the pleasure of being consumed from her neck to her vagina, Hinata let herself be carried away for a while, while his son raped her.

Already close to making Hinata cum and with his penis about to explode, Boruto could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

Hinata couldn't notice anything until she heard her daughter looking her almost at the side of the bathroom door.

Mom! Mom, where are you?! Himawari said looking for his mother, not seeing her as usual in the kitchen in the morning.

Hinata panicked, and tried to get up quickly, again being interrupted by Boruto who took her forcefully from the abdomen, and sat her down again quickly.

"Boru, what are you doing," whispered Hinata trying to let go of her son.

Shssssss you are going to make her discover us," replied the blond smiling maliciously.

Mom, you are in the bathroom, asked Himawari, clearly approaching the bathroom.

Haha, if Himawari here I am AHHHHHHHH, Hinata tried to moderate her voice, and hide her nervousness, but she let out a little groan as she felt Boruto's huge cock in her wet vagina.

Boruto of a movement, lifted the two legs of his mother, and threaded her into his immense penis, while she still responded to her little sister.

"! Boruto, what the hell are you doing?" Hinata whispered with a frown and a red face to her son.

Boruto barely smiled cheerfully, and raised his mother's legs again, while he nailed his penis violently and without warning to poor Hinata.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH, WEI- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, Hinata could only lay her hands on her mouth, to endure the groans, and the deep and brutal robes of her son.

Mother, are you all right? You sound very strange, Himawari said, coming closer to the door.

AHHHHH, it's not just UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Hinata, he tried to get out of Boruto, but she could barely move a bit.

Mom, do you want me to come in? asked Himawari, about to touch the knob.

NO, don't come, ahhhh, daughter, it's uhhhh it's just that I have colics, if ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that's... Uhhh, everything, answer Hinata between groans.

Ok mom, then I'm going to bathe while, said Himawari away from the bathroom.

Hinata's anger only lasted a few moments, before the violent and mocking attitude of Boruto who continued to skewer her on his dick, again and again without the slightest glance.

In the most shameful position he had ever been in his life, legs open against the glass of the shower, Hinata could see a slight reflection of his own face, lewd and erotic, panting like a whore higher and higher, while Boruto went deep into his entrails, with the angelic and fresh smile that characterized his beautiful son.

You see mommy, this beautiful whore face is the one that seduces me every time you come to swallow my cock, replied the boy gently brushing Hinata's cheek.

After running deep into his mother, Boruto gently left Hinata in shock in the bathroom, coming out with a smile.

Mommy, in a while I go down to breakfast, I'm left to meet the boys in the afternoon said Boruto, before going out while he rolled the towel on his hip.

Hinata came out of shock after a couple of minutes, completely furious, and angry with Boruto, with the red face of anger, on her way to the kitchen.

When Boruto went down for breakfast he felt a deep, icy chill in his bowels, as he saw his mother standing in front of his breakfast with the most touching expression Hinata had ever forced on her face.

This time she don't even try to disguise it, the piece of lamb and the rice were hardly seen, by the brightness, of the thick and red dust, his sister in front of him was a little intrigued, but upon noticing the real danger of the atmosphere generated by Hinata quickly under the head on his plate, even with the cat face scolded, of his brother asking for help.

Boru, I hope you eat it all, all of it," said Hinata sitting next to the boy and keeping that forced expression.

Boruto was barely able to get out of the bathroom that afternoon.

In the evening, despite everything the blond had recovered a little after Hinata's sadistic punishment, nevertheless he was more interested in the game of the night, than in the afternoon in the bathroom he had to spend.

When Boruto came down he saw his father, sitting at the table with her mother and sister to one side.

Hi son, how are you doing? Hinata told me that you got a little sick this afternoon, Naruto said waving, while he put a piece of pork in his mouth.

Hinata turned her gaze, with a little blush on her cheeks, and wondering if she had gone a little too far with her poor Boru.

Hahaha yes a little sick, there are times when people seem a crazy bitch, Boruto replied, in a cheerful but cynical tone.

And that's why you shouldn't upset the "crazy bitches," Hinata said with hostility, a little blushing.

Boruto gave a slight sigh and sat down in front of Hinata, while Naruto, understanding that all this was a fight between his son and wife, decided not to ask any more questions.

Throughout the meal, Boruto and Hinata did not stop bleeding the atmosphere with defiant, murderous glances, which Naruto tried to ignore, and Himawari did not even notice, the girl's concentration was on another matter.

This tasty mom, I hope you haven't accidentally poisoned her," said Boruto as he almost finished his meal.

Don't worry Boruto, I'm never wrong in the kitchen," replied Hinata, smiling synonymously at Boruto.

Jajaja of course, mom, it's the only thing you never do," Boruto replied, finishing the dish.

Of course Boruto, I'm too wrong, as in not hitting you, said Hinata giving a strong kick under the table to his son.

Naruto could hardly smile uncomfortably, as he wanted to avoid fighting either one of them.

Ahhhh, haha yeah mom, you're right, but how could you hit me if you barely sweetie kicks, grumpy Boruto, trying to disguise the pain.

Jajaja sweetie kicks, eh? said Hinata, with a bad idea in his head.

Boruto took a small leap, when he felt the blow of his mother's foot, directly on his dick, Hinata pressed hard on his son's penis under the table, while her false smile bothered her husband on the table.

Well, since everyone is finished, let's play a little, Himawari said, bringing and placing the dice and little black glasses on the table.

Haha I'm tired sister, as I've been sick, better leave it for tomorrow, said Boruto trying to get out of his mother's foot.

Hahaha no Boru, you look great, let's play for a while, or are you afraid," replied Hinata pressing his foot further against Boruto's already erect penis.

Angry Boruto, in one move, put his right foot between Hinata's legs, making Hinata moan and take a small jump.

All right, let's play Boruto said defiantly.

Throughout the game mother and son hitting each other, paying very little attention to each other, and letting Himawari win easily, without them noticing.

I WIN, I WIN! See, all I had to do was learn the rules," said Himawari jumping out of his chair.

Boruto and Hinata turned around, surprised and speechless, after all they weren't even paying attention to the game.

Naruto smiled a little relieved to see that finally both his wife and son stopped fighting all night.

Hahaha was a fun game, and well what do you want as Himawari reward? asked Naruto, seizing the moment.

Well I... I want the same as Boru, Himawari answered with a soft and almost whispering you.

Do you want to sleep with mom?, asked the boy a little annoyed, as he thought to get into Hinata's room later.

No..., I want..., I want to sleep in your bed, said Himawari quite blushing.

Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing with his daughter's tender reaction.

Hahahahaha that tenderness, said the father laughing.

Don't laugh, the girl grumbled, even more blushing and ashamed than before.

Do you want to sleep with me? but that... Boruto wanted to refuse but...

Well Himawari, if that's what you want, go and change to sleep with your little brother, answered Hinata, without letting his son finish.

But mom protested the boy.

But nothing, just as we let you ask what you want, it is fair that your little sister also does, answered Hinata, rising from the table and sentencing the matter.

Boruto protested a little more, without any effect, so after a while, both brothers went to bed.

Hinata picked up the table, and after kissing Naruto on the forehead she went to bed, although to her surprise Naruto followed her, and approached her back, kissing her neck.

Love, today I have no office papers, Naruto whispered with a mischievous voice.

Hinata was already a little excited, by her son's foot, which hit her vagina during the whole game, so with one movement she turned around and pulled her husband towards the room, while they kissed passionately.

And although seeing Naruto naked again she could not help but be disappointed, she was so hot, that she cared little, throwing her husband on the bed, threw herself on him to satisfy her cravings.

Hinata took off her sweater, leaving herself in a nice, slashing bra, which Naruto removed to massage his wife's breasts, Hinata put aside the slashing panty she was wearing, and tucked Naruto's penis into her little pussy, and though a little disappointed, the woman was still very hot, so she began to move her ass, from top to bottom, in a subtle, sensual movement that drove Naruto crazy.

So much so that the poor man barely lasted a couple of minutes.

God! I come sweetie," said Naruto as he inevitably cummed inside his wife.

Naruto? wait is a little soon honey, Naruto! replied Hinata angry, feeling the semen of her husband.

Hahaha I'm sorry, sweetheart, it's just that I've been doing so much that we haven't... Naruto wanted to explain, but Hinata quickly stopped to get dressed and lie down in bed.

Hinata I'm sorry, forgive me, if you want we can try the thing about the clones that you liked so much, Naruto said trying to please his wife.

Just go to sleep, okay? answered Hinata in a derogatory voice, and leaning against the side of the bed without looking at her husband.

Tired Naruto, he had no choice but to fall asleep, a little ashamed with Hinata.


	8. Chapter 8

It's still Thursday in Colombia for two minutes, so I think I fulfilled XD.

For his part Himawari had changed quickly to sleep with his little brother, for some reason was completely nervous even when she was the one who asked.

Boruto was a bit upset because the game with his mother under the table, left him quite excited.

Well little brother, and which side do I sleep on?, asked Himawari entering Boruto's room, shyly.

You sleep wherever you want," Boruto replied reluctantly, tucking himself under the blankets, somewhat frustrated.

Himawari approached the bed, and tucked in next to his brother who was turned sideways toward the wall.

Her... little brother, are you all right?, Himawari asked shyly.

Sleep! Boruto replied dryly.

But... Why are you brave, is it my fault? replied Himawari, a little more nervous.

Just go to sleep if, said the boy rather more angry, and trying to sleep.

Himawari felt terrible after hearing Boruto, he had tried so hard to win, and her brother hated her, she just wanted to be close to him.

Himawari just huddled, and turned around in small tears.

Boruto could hear the little moans of his little sister, corroding his conscience, making him forget a little about Hinata, and feeling sorry for his little sister.

The boy turned around, and put his arm around Himawari.

Sorry Hima, I was just a little stressed, don't cry sister.

I... I just wanted to be with you, I did not want to bother you, Himawari replied, between tears and whimpers, crying more freely.

Already, I know it is not your fault, forgive me, yes? answered Boruto, burning strongly Himawari.

Is that ... lately you and mom ... they spend all the time together, and never tell me anything all the time, this ... Your weird, Himawari answered even tearing between snot.

Hahahaha, these jealous little sister? answered the blond with mischief.

No... don't laugh, Himawari replied with a pout.

Hima you should not feel jealous, mom is mom, and you are you, you will always be my dear little sister, and nobody will ever take that post, answered the boy stamping a kiss on the head of his sister.

Himawari in a sudden movement turn completely towards Boruto

Really...? asked Himawari, staring into his brother's eyes.

Of course silly, really, answered the boy taking her back with his arm, hugging her tightly while kissing her on the head.

Himawari although happy, began to feel strange, a little hot, and somehow it was so nice to be near his brother, the sweet aroma that characterized him was so deep and delicious that he plunged the girl into a seductive dream.

Boruto had noticed his sister's erect nipples rubbing against his chest, and almost subconsciously the boy lowered his hand down his back, slowly until he reached his tender little ass.

Boruto put his hand under Himawari's trousers, while the latter clung to him with more strength, he slowly sobbed his ass, filled further and further, passing his fingers, between his sister's panties, to his sweet little chauffeur.

Himawari in ecstasy and without saying anything clung stronger and stronger to her little brother, and his sweet aroma, remembering for some reason that she did not understand the time he was naked in front of her, the memory invaded her while the pleasant touches of her brother induced her more deeply into the sweet and tempting deep sleep that dominated her.

Ahhhhh, Boru said the girl finally not being able to take much more beating from her vagina.

Boruto reacted by realizing what he was doing, and quickly took out his hand, and turned again towards the red wall, and somewhat embarrassed.

Bro... little brother? asked the girl without understanding Boruto.

Haha, Himawari let's go to sleep, yes? I love you very much and I'm not angry, only ... only that I'm sleepy, until tomorrow little sister, Boruto said nervously.

No, it's not fair Himawari reply pouting.

Hahaha, what are you talking about, little sister? Let's go to sleep is all, replied the blond even more nervous.

Himawari glued himself to his little brother, and without any detours, she put hes hand under his shorts.

Hima! What are you... What are you doing? I ask the blond completely surprised.

It's not fair, only you touched me, I also want to touch you, said the girl, as she put her hand under Boruto's boxer.

It's... wait, that's not ..., Boruto could barely say anything, he felt terrible for touching his own little sister in that way, he just kept silent on the desire without realizing it, but Himawari was... she was... Boruto was a little shocked.

Himawari down a little, until she met the huge monster completely excited of Boruto, at first, the girl was a little frightened, but the curiosity was stronger in her, and little by little she began to touch and rub him, with his tender and delicate hands.

Ahhhh, Boru that is... It's huge this thing in your shorts, what is it? asked Himawari intrigued.

It is... Do you remember the classes of... From school sex education... answered the nervous and agitated boy.

Yes, hahaha the teacher says some funny things about the boys said Himawari remembering the classes, and handling little by little and more extensively the penis of his little brother.

Hahaha, ahhh, well, this is my... My penis, Hima, so you should... you should stop at once... little sister," answered Boruto agitated, while her sister masturbated him almost without knowing what he was doing.

Nope, I don't want your penis to feel... rich said the girl massaging more strongly Boruto's penis.

My God, she's my little sister, as I got to this, maybe I should teach her how with mom... NO! I can't do that to my little sister, I have to... I must stop her right now.

I said stop! Boruto shouted taking his sister's hand and pulling it out of his shorts.

Himawari was dry, and a little frightened.

This... should not be done by brothers, I love you very much, so please forget everything that happened tonight sister and let's go to sleep, replied the boy throwing blankets on his face, and trying to reflect on the whole thing.

Himawari obeyed, but could only think with excessive curiosity about his little brother's penis the rest of the night.

Hinata for her part could only masturbate as she thought of her adorable, sexy boy, to reach a small orgasm.

Hinata woke up early just like Naruto to prepare breakfast for her husband and her kids.

Hello love, how did you get up? I greet Naruto with tenderness to see his wife up in the kitchen.

Good sweety, what about you?" answered Hinata as he served Naruto the curry.

Naruto walked to the table, and quickly gave a taste to the succulent breakfast, the night before had rekindled his voracious appetite.

Hinata, love, forgive me for last night, I'm sorry it's just that I've been very tired lately quite busy, and I've been so busy for so long... that we didn't do those things, that I couldn't stand to see your precious body again, Naruto said quite embarrassed.

All right sweety, I understand, don't worry, yesterday you were just tired, and I something "stressed, that's all, don't pay too much attention to me, sometimes I'm a little selfish," answered Hinata in a tender voice, as she approached her husband to kiss him on the forehead.

Naruto, renewed, and calmer with Hinata's sweet words, came out as usual, but a little less tired.

A little while later Boruto went down to breakfast, remarkably confused the boy sat down at the thought table.

Hinata still a little frustrated, but consenting, sat beside her son after serving the curry with rice.

Boru, how did you wake up sweetheart? Hinata salute.

Mmmmmmm Boruto made no sound other than this one, as he looked at nothing.

Sweetheart, are you all right? Hinata asked without any answer from the blond who seemed to have gone in a dream still awake.

Hinata placed her hand gently over Boruto's hand, making a small jolt of it the instant she touched it.

Mother," answered the boy after feeling the soft and delicate hands of his mother over his.

Boru, what's wrong with you? you look sick, maybe we should go to the hospital for Shizune to give you a little look, Hinata said as he saw how sleepy and strange Boruto was.

No, I'm fine mom, I'm just a little bit, Boruto could not finish the oration, as he almost fell from the chair, held by Hinata who began to worry seriously.

Boru, you are burning in fever, we are going to the hospital, Hinata declared taking the boy in his arms.

No! I don't want to go to the hospital," Boruto replied, still head down, but with some energy.

We have to go to see a doctor sweetheart, you are with a lot of fever, replied Hinata sweetly, but worried, trying to convince his son for the good.

Then... Then we go with Aunt Sakura, replied the boy, trying a little.

But in the hospital they could - Hinata was interrupted by her son, who turned and stared at her.

Mom... I don't want to go to the hospital, let's go with Aunt Sakura please.

Ahhhhhh, Boru ok, can you walk?, asked Hinata a little rushed by the state of her son.

If I'm not dying, I answer the blond slowly standing up, and walking towards his room.

Ok Boru, then change your clothes and we go quickly to the house of Sakura, hurry please, said Hinata while Boruto climbed with some effort the steps.

Hinata only put on one vest, and waited outside Boruto's room while he changed.

Boruto put on another pair of shorts, and a red shirt, and went out with his mother towards Sakura's house.

As Hinata knocked on her friend's door, she remembered the last time she saw her, and nervousness returned to her, though concern for Boruto quickly overshadowed him.

Hinata, Boruto! What are you doing here so early? asked Sakura intrigued, and somewhat surprised.

Well, you see, Boru dawned very strange today, and is burning with fever, so...Hinata didn't know how to finish the verse.

Hinata, if Boruto is sick you should have taken him to the hospital with Shizune, here I don't have - Sakura was interrupted by the boy's shy and hoarse voice.

No... it is not mom's fault, I did not want to go to the hospital, I prefer to go with you Aunt Sakura, said the boy in a somewhat hoarse but sweet you who touched women.

There is that sweet you are Boruto, well, I suppose that I will take a look at you, pass quickly answer Sakura opening the door and inviting them to pass.

Thank you Sakura, he really did not want to go to the hospital," said Hinata as she hung her coat rack behind the door.

Yes, it's nothing Hinata, just lie down on the sofa, Boruto, and take off your shirt, said Sakura touching the boy's forehead.

God you are boiling, I go for the thermometer, but I think you have about forty degrees Boruto, said Hinata while going for the thermometer.

Boruto took off his shirt, and lay down on the sofa, while he waited for Sakura.

Mom, ha... Now don't look at me like that," said the boy with a mischievous smile as he noticed Hinata's dissimulated look.

What are you talking about, Boru, Hinata said a little blushing and turning only a little the look.

Sakura arrived with the thermometer and placed it under the boy's armpit.

Well Boruto, you just tell me if it hurts or if you feel anything strange when I touch you," said Hinata as she knelt in front of the sofa to examine the boy.

Sakura began to touch the abdomen of the boy looking for some pain or specific discomfort, while she noticed a pair of aggressive looks of her guest.

Jaja even gets like this in a moment like this, thought Sakura when remembering what happened the last time in the house Uzumaki.

Ouch... complained Boruto when Sakura touched the lower part of her abdomen.

Does it hurt sweetness? asked Sakura, a little touched by the sweet voice of the boy.

If there is, it hurts me a... Little bit, Boruto answered a little dizzy.

Sakura approached his face, and placed his right side, softly on the abdomen of the blonde, provoking a small and fast furic look of Hinata.

Is something wrong, Hinata? asked Sakura cynically, while she noticed how her friend was dying of jealousy, and somehow this was very amusing to her.

Jaja no, of course not Sakura, only that it gives me impression to see another person touching my child, said Hinata trying to hide as much as possible his anger.

But this is an absolutely normal medical procedure, said Sakura bringing her thin and reddish lips a little closer to the soft and sweet skin of the boy's abdomen.

Hinata almost explodes an ulcer inside herself, when seeing Sakura so close to Boruto, but with all her forces I manage to remain silent.

And although she wanted to bother Hinata, Sakura was right, she wanted to listen closely to the boy's intestine, to confirm her suspicions.

Sakura gave a small beak to Boruto in the stomach and he straightened up again.

Well, in definitely you intoxicated sweetness, said Sakura with the security that only she and Tsunade could speak.

Intoxication, but that's impossible Boru has not left the house in three... Hinata remembered her small revenge from the previous day.

Boruto could not help but chuckle.

Haven't you left the house? Then what happened, did you eat a whole jar of spices or what? I ask Sakura surprised and intrigued.

Jajaja cof, cof jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja cof, jajajaja Boruto could only laugh between coughs when seeing how the beautiful and tender face of his mother, reddened to the point of the color of a tomato.

Ahhhhhh? Sakura was completely intrigued to see the reaction of Boruto and Hinata.

After a brief explanation and giving a spoonful of medicine to poor blonde Sakura scold poor Hinata for a while.

But how the hell can you think of something like that? Do you want to kill your son?, and your Boruto, how come you eat something like that, don't you have a survival instinct?, Sakura didn't know whether to cry or laugh at the absurd.

You wouldn't say... that if you knew mom, Boruto protested with a small pout.

Ahhh what the hell is wrong with you guys, is that house cursed or something?, said Sakura remembering what she saw last time, and now with this.

After apologizing for a while, Hinata just sat at the dining table, and wandered like a soul in grief.

Sakura when seeing Hinata sunk in the distance of the guilt, took the blond of the hand and asked him whispering to follow her.

Come on Boru, come a moment with me, Sakura whispered to the boy trying not to get Hinata's attention.

But... where are we going, the boy asked as he was dragged by Sakura.

Come on just follow me Sakura repeated in a low voice, as she pulled him by the hand into a small room.

Aunt Sakura, what is it? I asked the intrigued blonde.

Well sweetness, I understand that it can be something painful but it is necessary to check the strange things that come out when we get sick, said Sakura while she closed the door with safety.

i don't know what you're talking about, Aunt Sakura... Boruto said as he watched as Sakura knelt in front of him.

I understand that you do not want to mention it in front of Hinata, it is obvious that something strange happens between you, but still we must check it, said Sakura while she lowered the boy's shorts.

Aunt Sakura... I don't ... Boruto suddenly felt Sakura lower her boxer and take a small jump.

AhHH!, my God, forgive me Boruto I thought that it was... I swear I had no idea it was you... Forgive me sweetness, I really did not want to do anything strange, said Sakura as red as her friend a while ago, hiding her face in her hands, and wanting to be swallowed by the earth.

You... did you think my penis was some strange ball? answered the boy still hoarse, but somewhat animated by the scene.

For... forgive me please sweetness I... I swear to you that it is true, I had no idea that you had something like that... said Sakura covering her eyes, and seeing for instants the enormous cock in front of her.

Although Sakura hid her look almost immediately, she felt the enormous penis so close to her, so much so that she did not have something like this in front of her, in fact so much so that she had not seen any, that the impact was too strong, even more when she realized what the situation would seem to the eyes of the boy, practically it seemed a rape, Sakura was so nervous, that her sphincters failed in that precise moment.

Ahhhh, god no, because this happens to me, and because right now in front of the boy, no, I cannot with this, calm down Sakura, you can, you only must disguise, to leave quickly of here, and to try to forget what happened, if that is all, she said to herself when I notice the urine running by his legs.

Well aunt... Sakura, the thing is... That if I have a problem with this, said Boruto in a soft and tender you, because of his state of health.

Ahhh? What a problem sweetness, said Sakura, trying to contain the urine under her clothes, so that the boy did not notice it.

Well, it is that... the blond did not dare to say what he wanted.

Good heart you can speak in confidence here, no matter what happens, I will help you, said Sakura trying to take control of the situation even with the eyes covered with the hands.

Well, the thing is... Boruto told him about the incident with his little sister the night before, apparently guilt was corroding him, and he didn't know who to tell, not counting the other thing that he hadn't been able to sleep since the night before.

Sakura was not so surprised, although she expected something different, this was not so far from her expectations, only that it was a little long and the room already was flooding with the aroma of her pee.

Good sweetness ... Those things sometimes happen, it is not your fault, do not mortify yourself, the important thing is that you stopped him in time, that demonstrates that you are a good brother, so you should not mortify yourself so much, I answer Sakura, trying to encourage the boy.

But aunt, it is that... It is that I don't know if I can do it again, since yesterday... Since yesterday I... I don't know if I can contain myself again when I have Hima in front of me, but I don't want to do that to her," answered Boruto, head down.

Well, look why don't you go to the living room, while I prepare you a special medicine that helps you to contain yourself, just wait for me a little while there said Sakura noticing the strong aroma of the urine and more and more nervous.

De... really Aunt Sakura? the boy said almost leaping for joy.

Yes really so now please - Sakura felt the strong embrace of the blonde, while his penis still naked the tapping slightly under the chest.

Jajaja, Boru, even these, naked Sakura said trying to make the boy go out.

There! Forgive me, then I wait for you in the room, said Boruto, almost recovered, while he pulled up his trousers, and left the room.

Ahhhh, thank God, that I don't notice the smell, said Sakura after hearing to go out the boy.

Sakura, went out after a while with a small jar, with a dozen pills inside him, still flushed, and making an immense effort to see Boruto to the face, I give him the jar, while I notice that Hinata already was a little better, after his scolding.

Sakura thank you for everything, I'm really sorry, I did not think that something like this could happen, really Boru, I did not want to make you sick, I swear, it was an accident.

Jajaja you look funny when you are so nervous mommy, Boruto said still hoarse.

Hinata blushed even more, and covered her face with her hands.

Tran... Quiet Hinata, the accidents happen, if it is not so bad, answered Sakura, a little more kind after his own fiasco.

Jajaja you also look pretty when she is nervous, said Boruto smiling sweetly to the blushing Sakura.

No... don't give what you speak I answer Sakura, trying to put a serious face, with a tomato instead of face in his face.

After that, Boruto and Hinata went to their house, so that the boy rested as Sakura had indicated to them, said that it must be in house a couple of days, and gave a specific diet to Hinata to cook, in addition I whisper to the boy that the pastes had to take them before eating.

At night, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at poor Hinata, knowing that it was Boruto who was sick.

Jajajajaja, you are terrible love, jajaja Boruto, you see why you shouldn't make her angry Jajajajajaja.

Hahaha you're right dad, hahaha Boruto said a little laughing and hoarse.

Hinata although still very embarrassed, remembered that perhaps she was not so bad with the little mocker, who had laughed all day at her expense.

And Naruto noticed the heavy environment his wife unravelled when she was seriously upset.

Ahhhh, but well, it's just like a flu, you'll get over it, Boruto, besides that teaches you not to bother your mother, said Naruto, trying to avoid a conflict with his wife, already seeing the consequences in his own son.

You're a coward as always grumbling Boruto, giving a mouthful to the fish broth, which was almost the only thing he could eat.

Papa, it will be that I can sleep with mom, it is only while I heal said Boruto, almost finishing his dinner.

Hinata immediately remembered the last night she slept next to Boruto, eaten because of guilt, the woman did not know what to do, so she decided to leave it in the hands of her husband and not say anything.

Well, I think it's all right, does Hinata seem all right to you?, Nose asked the still-headed Hinata.

Yes... All right," said Hinata a little blushing, and with an adorable and painful expression.

And well up to here this chapter, is a tris shorter, but I believe that it must finish here, I hope that it is not too boring, I want to introduce already at least to Sakura in the equation, besides I believe that it will give him an interesting touch, as usual if they have some suggestion in the history, or the writing, they can comment it to me, I will gladly answer them, (even if they are haters although with less seriousness), and I love them for reading my fanfic.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner both brothers went up to the second floor while Hinata picked up the table, and Naruto there would be as it was almost a custom to fill a folder with several documents that he had to read and sign that night.

So much work does it generate to come to dinner? Asked Hinata something saddened by the remarkable tiredness of the poor Naruto

Jejeje, it's nothing my love, it's just a small sacrifice to have the pleasure of seeing my beautiful family every night, Naruto replied with a big smile stamped on his face.

You are an angel, Hinata said approaching and giving him a small beak on the lips.

Jajaja also you have noticed how Boruto treats me, is improving, this so happy since he called me back Dad, said Naruto with more enthusiasm.

Haha, yeah he... he has improved said Hinata a little flushed, and with a painful tone.

Hinata, stop blaming yourself so much for the spicy, it was just a mistake these things happen, plus Boru loves you so much that he didn't bother, you should be happy about that, Naruto replied when he saw Hinata some fall.

Hahaha, yes of course, the spicy, you are right Naruto, but anyway, do not overdo it, if Hinata said giving him another kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

Naruto drew a big smile and pointed to himself with his thumb in reply; Hahaha don't worry so much Hinata, after all, I am the strongest ninja in Konoha.

Hinata responded with a tender smile and climbed the steps as Naruto returned to his papers.

Hinata walked slowly into her room, entering quietly as she melted with the sweet, precious body of her son who undressed behind her, while Boruto finished taking off his shirt, Hinata closed the door gently, making a small click as she put on the past.

Boruto turned in one movement to see his mother's anxious expression, almost tearing off his lower lip, as his eyes penetrated deep into his pelvis, Boruto felt for a moment that his mother was devouring him even without touching him.

Hahaha mommy, you don't have to wait there, you can come and suck it whenever you want said Boruto in a hoarse but tender tone, which almost dragged the poor Hinata towards the boy's immense penis.

even with all the guilt that Hinata felt towards Naruto, the night before, the anxiety she felt when seeing Sakura touch Boruto, and added to the fact that the boy did not touch her all day, she simply could not avoid being consumed by the attractive image of the naked blond sexi.

Even knowing what she was doing to her poor Naruto, Hinata could not help but taste her son's sweet, immense cock, as he put it in his mouth again and again, deeper and deeper, more and more inside her, each time more eager to be able to swallow it completely while Boruto looked at her with a denigrating but smiling expression.

Uhhhhhhh, mom improves too much every time you suck my dick," moaned Boruto as he stroked his mother's hair.

Hinata completely stuffed with Boruto's cock, from a grip, took his son's perfect butt, while pushing his pelvis towards his own face, to completely swallow Boruto's enormous penis.

Ohhhhhhhhhh god mamaaaa, said Boruto before running down the depths of his mother's throat, as she drowned in the thick and pleasant sea of semen that overflowed through the reddish edges and lips of her mouth gagged by the huge penis.

After running and spraying his mother with the thick semen Boruto took Hinata's hands, lifting her gently, as he approached her face and ate the ecstatic mother's mouth, cornering her gently and without resistance against the door of the room.

Hinata could feel her son's delicate, smooth hands under his sweatshirt, touching her breasts, pulling out her sweatshirt, and leaving her in her underwear while her son's tongue violated every part of her mouth.

Boruto, somewhat anxious, tugged off the long beige skirt that Hinata wore, grabbing his delicious perfect ass in some small pink panties that Naruto had given him a year ago.

Hinata, unable to contain herself any longer, intertwined her legs on Boruto's thin torso, as she grabbed with her hands her voluminous, blonde hair, disheveling it, as they intertwined saliva, and tongues in a seductive dance without saying a word.

Boruto without further ado, pressed his mother against the door, and removing the pink cloth, introduced his huge cock into the wet and tight vagina of Hinata, who almost faints to feel the passionate impact of his son who continued to eat it from his mouth, while he embedded it strongly into his huge cock.

Hinata with no willpower beyond her decadent instincts, groaned without the slightest control as Boruto's thin and firm hips slammed one against the door, which squeaked even more than Boruto's bed when he fucked her in his room.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmm Boru... mmmmmm Hinata was in white, completely intoxicated by the pleasure that the monstrosity of her son produced in her.

Boruto, though ecstatic, and concentrated on the violent and almost hypnotic movement of her mother's tits to the rhythm of her envelopes, could hear the footsteps of someone approaching the room.

Naruto's words, almost a couple of meters from the door of the room, completely awakened poor Hinata from the trance, and she panicked again when she felt her husband's presence in her neck.

Hinata? My love that happens there?, Boruto is fine, you need help for something, ask Naruto, intrigued after hearing how Hinata called again and again his son, worried about some possible negative reaction in Boruto's health, Naruto quickly went up to see what happened.

Hinata stared into Boruto's eyes, almost demanding that he stop, but quickly gave up on this idea when she saw the smiling, malicious expression of the boy, who didn't even stick his tongue out of his mouth.

Mmmmmm, "Boruto, for God's sake if we don't stop, he's going to find out what the hell you're thinking about", Hinata could hardly think with her son's brutal clothes while he didn't let go of his mouth.

Naruto approached the closed doorknob, as he watched the door wobble quickly, in an almost frantic movement.

Hinata! Hinata are well, Boruto?, what's going on, oh God, I'm going in! Naruto announces a scream, and about to knock the door down.

Hinata terrified, from a movement pull Boruto's hair away from his mouth to stop Naruto dry.

NOOOOOO, DONT COMING! shouted Hinata, as she pulled the hair of the boy who stopped her onslaughts for a moment.

Hinata, what's wrong? Why weren't you answering, and why are they making so much noise?, asked Naruto something annoying, but more worried and disoriented.

No... ahhhh, uhhhhh, it's nothing sweetheart, it's just that I'm helping Boruto with an exercise that Sakura uhhhh sent him, Hinata replied between accelerated breaths, and trying to calm his pulse.

Ok... But is everything alright?, Naruto replied still puzzled.

Boruto, of a movement ensarto to Hinata completely running inside her and causing a tight and pleasant orgasm that the mother could not contain.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh God, Boru, shout Hinata without being able to contain even a little.

Hahaha yeah dad, we're fine, said Boruto while his mother moaned, like a little bitch without control.

Boruto? What happened, why are you shouting Hinata? asked Naruto moving with such force the doorknob that he broke it, but still unable to open with the pressure of the weight of Hinata and Boruto behind the door.

It's okay dad, it's just that I hit mom, by accident, and you hit her again when you pressed the door, isn't that right mommy?

Yiiiiiiis," answered Hinata while she was still running with Boruto's dick inside her.

Oh God, forgive me, I'm sorry, then I'll go back downstairs, answer Naruto a little sorry for making a scandal about for "nothing".

Hinata and Boruto threw themselves to the floor after that, with an excitement that none had felt before, but after a while Hinata returned to herself.

Boru... Are you crazy? What... what the hell is wrong with you? What would have happened if Naruto had come in," asked Hinata exalted, in front of her relaxed son, who still had that pleasant expression on his face.

Oh Mom, calm down, also..., you came like a little whore when I put it in front of Dad.

Hinata of a slap almost rips Boruto's mouth off after hearing this, she had no idea how her son had done all this, without hesitating even a little.

You're sick! I'm your mother Boruto, your mother, besides... Besides, do you really care so little about destroying this family? asked Hinata, almost sweating in anger in front of Boruto.

Boruto remembered the incident with his sister, and everything he had done so far, and for once Hinata's words struck him hard within him.

After a while, an uncomfortable silence, Boruto finally answered, the blonde rose from the floor.

I'm sorry mom, you're right, I don't know what's wrong with me, I just... just sorry the blond head down and walking slowly towards his room.

Hinata said no word, completely astonished at Boruto's reaction, and a bit pitied by Boruto's attitude, she simply decided to reflect a little with her pillow, because without a doubt, running with her son's huge cock a few steps away from Naruto was the best orgasm she had ever felt.

The next morning Hinata saw her cheerful boy have a quick breakfast and leave very early.

Boruto hardly dared to look her in the eye, with the red cheeks, and quite embarrassed, the blonde hardly said goodbye to Hinata.

Bye mom, I come in the afternoon, said the boy before running out of the house.

In the following days Boruto had the same behavior, breakfast and leave very early to return in the afternoon, get into her bedroom and just go out to dinner, and although on the one hand Hinata felt very relieved those weeks, on the other hand began to see how she moved away little by little from Boruto, without counting that little thought that missed the rebellious and abusive blonde, who would have continued violating her without the least compassion, while mocking her with an angelic smile.

A week had already passed since Boruto had returned to normal, the blond hardly went out at night to eat at the table.

And Boruto, what have you done this week on vacation? Don't waste them only on video games," said Naruto with mischief as Hinata's ramen was stuffed.

Haha, what do you care old man, just hanging out with friends, Boruto answered with the irreverent air he always had towards Naruto.

Boru, don't talk like that, Naruto is only giving you advice, Hinata intervened trying to make sure the boy wasn't so rude to Naruto.

Yes mom, sorry Boruto answered bending his head and turning the look, to avoid looking at Hinata.

Jajaja nothing happens is the way the boys talk now, answered Naruto trying to be friendly.

The rest of dinner did not happen much, Hinata felt too far away from her little angel, not to mention the desire to eat him every time she saw his little sexy ass.

That night Naruto didn't have so much paperwork that Hinata took advantage of it to use the transparent pink baby doll she received at her bachelorette party to surprise Naruto.

Naruto was astonished, when he entered the room and saw his beautiful and busty wife lying on the bed, waiting for him lying on the bed, with her long white legs, which ended in that delicious and pink transparent panty that incited him to sink next to the prominent neckline that bordered the nipples of his wife.

Naruto threw himself on Hinata like a beast on its prey, taking her by the breasts, and lowering his panty, Naruto introduced his penis quickly while moving with the desire that Hinata had provoked in him.

Hinata, though hopeful, could not help remember the night Boruto dominated her against the door, bursting her insides again and again with his huge, tasty penis, while Naruto almost finished, product of the few occasions he could do it with his wife.

Naruto... Naruto! Hinata screamed in rage as she saw her husband sleeping on top of her for just over five minutes.

Ah, ahh forgive me darling, I'm sorry, I think I can't take it anymore, I'm too sleepy, but it was fun, wasn't it? answered Naruto getting up and barely able to lie down on the bed to fall down melted by the extreme fatigue of work.

Hinata absolutely mad got out of bed, taking a small toy inside his nightstand and walking to the bathroom.

On her way, Hinata noticed Boruto's room, and for a moment the idea of her son dominating her again almost invaded her whole reason, and dominated her body.

Already about to enter a few steps from her delicious son, Hinata was surprised by Himawari who drowsy even noticed her mother as she went to the bathroom.

Mom? What are you doing? Himawari asked with Hinata having the door to Boruto's room.

Ah, hahaha Hima, haha is nothing, I only saw your little brother sleep, it's not all a sweetness, hehe, Hinata replied in a nervous tone, and imploring that his daughter didn't notice the baby doll she had on her.

Hahaha yes Boru is very... cute when he sleeps answered Himawari approaching to see his cute little brother sleep under the sheets.

But mom, don't go to wake him up better let's go to sleep before he notices us said Himawari walking to the bathroom.

Hahaha you are right, sleep sweetness said Hinata in a slight nervous whisper as he walked back to his room.

Naruto's surprise when he saw his beloved Hinata in the morning, in a tight and sexy dark bluyín a little above the hip, with just a little white shirt and quite tight on top, was so great that it made him think he had been a wonder the night before.

Naruto approached behind his wife without making a sound to surprise her and give her a small pat on the tail.

Ah! Bo... Hinata fell as she glanced around and realized it was Naruto who had patted her.

Hahaha I surprised you honey, you look very pretty Hinata, said Naruto after seeing the small shock of Hinata.

Thank you... Naruto answered Hinata with disdain and setting it aside while serving her husband's breakfast.

Ahh, I thought you were in a good mood Naruto replied with a small sigh.

Suddenly, Boruto comes down the stairs remarkably drowsy, yawning.

Hello Boruto, and that miracle said Naruto as he sat down for breakfast.

As soon as Hinata saw the blonde, she hastened to him, to squeeze him in her arms, in a cheerful morning greeting.

Hello my sexy blonde, and that you got up so early? said Hinata as she squeezed the boy, and almost drowned him between her huge tits.

Boruto finished waking up almost suddenly, feeling his mother's huge round tits, bumping into his face, lifting his huge friend in his boxer while he could barely breathe.

Mo... Mom... Boruto said.

What do you want, Boru, you tell me, Hinata replied in a sweet voice as he slowly lowered his hand toward Boruto's ass.

You drown me... he could barely whisper the blonde with his face between Hinata's breasts.

Oh my God, forgive me heart, are you alright? I ask Hinata quickly releasing Boruto.

Ahhhhhh, yeah I'm fine, it's just that I'm leaving earlier today, so I got up a little earlier, Boruto replied after breathing a little.

Hinata stood up again and turned to the kitchen, in one motion.

Nope, you can't go out today, Hinata said in a quiet but authoritative tone.

Boruto for his part could barely put his hands on his pants, to avoid that his excited penis was noticed, that almost explodes, when he saw the marked and delicious ass of his mother almost in front of his face, while this one turned around, if in that little skirt her ass looked divine, the excitement that produced in the boy to see that tremendous and perfect ass in the tight bluyín, was almost uncontrollable.

Which Naruto noticed when he saw his son's effort to hide his erection, and although it certainly made him uncomfortable, after all he is a little man he thought, and he supposed that this was normal in a family, at least that's what he imagined since he never had one.

Well I suppose, that in the end he is still a child, poor hahaha must feel tremendously uncomfortable thought Naruto sketching a slight smile towards Boruto.

After coming out of Hinata's hypnotic ass, Boruto reacted to his mother's refusal.

Ah... what? Wait mom, like no, today I have something important to do, I have not done anything wrong is not fair, I protest the blond.

No, today is going to help me clean the basement, at least one day of your vacation you're going to help me a little, answered Hinata without immutation in the least, and serving Boruto's breakfast.

But mom..., the boy could barely answer when he saw his mother's long, delicious legs again, rolled up in that tight pair of pants, as her firm ass moved from one side to the other as she walked to the kitchen.

But nothing Boru, you're staying home today, and that's it, okay? said Hinata turning again and putting his face in front of the reddened Boruto.

Boruto tried to look at his somewhat desperate father, but Naruto only turned his gaze to avoid angering Hinata further.

This..., I guess its okay mom," answered the blond with a small pot.

After that Naruto finished his breakfast and left the house.

Note; hello to all, sorry to have delayed two weeks without raising chapter, but the truth the last chapter dislike me so much, when rereading it, I had a lot of errors, I confused many times to Sakura and Hinata, and in addition many scenes and things I regretted to put them, but already had passed three days, so You've buttered your bread, now sleep in it (I hope that is the correct expression for "a lo hecho pecho"), in any case I believe that this one is a little better, and at least it does not seem to me as boring as the last one.

In the next one we'll start to see parts of the NTR, which is true it's already a bit late, but I think without the necessary anticipation, it's not the same, so I hope you enjoy it, and as always I love you for reading my fanfic.


End file.
